You Named Your Daughter, Stiles Stilinski?: Season 1
by Sassy Robert
Summary: "You named your daughter, Stiles Stilinski?" Coach asked raising an eyebrow. "No." The Sheriff said, shaking his head. "That's just what she likes to be called." Coach raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Well, I like to be called cupcake." He muttered. Fem!Stiles (If you couldn't tell) Cover image created by, MandyPandyMoore.
1. Introduction

Stiles paused, listening to the sound of the McCall's front door opening and shutting. Maybe he saw her coming and went to meet her. That thought in mind, she halted her trek up the roof to her best friends window, scrambled to the edge and leaned over, mouth opened to start talking.

A shriek pierced her ears and she saw a bat being lifted up into a threatening striking position.

Stiles did what any normal person would do, she screamed and threw up her hands to block the attack.

"Stiles!" Scott shouted angrily. "What the hell are you doing!"

"You weren't answering your phone!" Stiles said, a slight squeal to her voice. Her mind drew to the object in her friends hands that he previously tried to beat her with. "Why do you have a bat?!"

"I thought you were a predator!" Scott said, lowering the weapon.

"A pre-" Stiles cut herself off by laughing. Her friend was an idiot sometimes.

Scott rolled his eyes.

"Look, I know it's late." She said, sobering up. Scott might refuse to go simply because she made fun of him.

"No shit." Scott muttered.

"But you've gotta hear this."

He leaned the baseball bat against the railing and gave her an I'm-listening face.

"My dad left twenty minutes ago, dispatch called. They're bringing every officer of the Beacon Department and even the State Police." Stiles waited.

"For what?"

She slide off the roof landing on her feet only for them to buckle sending her to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, leaning over the railing.

She jumped to her feet, stumbling a bit. She was never a graceful person. "A couple of joggers found a body in the woods." She said with a wide eyed grin, probably not the normal reaction but Stiles wasn't known for being normal.

"A dead body?" Scott stupidly said.

Stiles' grin slipped off into an unamused frown.

"No, a body of water." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yes! Dumb-ass. A dead body!" She shouted, crawling up the railing to stand on the porch.

Scott rolled his eyes. "You mean like murder?" He said, specifying.

The fact he was still asking questions was a good sign, it meant he was just as curious as Stiles' was.

"Nobody knows yet. It was a girl, probably in her twenties-"

"Hold on." Scott said. "If they found the body, then what are they looking for?"

Stiles' grinned and put her thumbs in the belt loops of her jeans. "That's the best part." She said, feeling pretty proud of herself for gathering all of this information.

Scott raised an eyebrow.

"They only found half."

* * *

A/N: Well? Should I continue? Should I scrap it? Lemme know! xo Sassy.


	2. E1 New Student

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott said, whining.

Stiles turned and shined the light in her friends tan face and gave him a glare. "You're the one who always bitches that nothing ever happens in this town." She said, swatting his arm.

Scott sighed as they past the forbidden-to-enter-at-night sign and walked onto the preserve.

Still, he persisted. Even though there was no way she was going to let up. "I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow."

Stiles rolled her eyes. They were a whiskey color, and if the light hit them just right they looked like molten gold. "Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort."

"No." Scott said, pride having taken a large hit. "Because I'm playing this year. In fact, I'm making first line."

"Hey! That's the spirit!" She said, socking him in the shoulder lightly. "Everyone should have a dream. Even if it's a pathetically unrealistic one."

Scott snorted.

She grinned smugly at him then turned around and continued the trek.

"Just asking out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

Stiles halted, almost causing Scott to run into her. How the hell did she forget that in her elaborate plan? "Huh." She said, flashing him a toothy grin. "I didn't even think about that." A blush was creeping up her neck, staining her pale, mole and freckle covered skin a rosy pink.

Scott grinned at her and rolled his eyes. "And er... What if whoever killed the body is still out here?" He asked.

She winced. That was a scary thought. "Also something I didn't think about!" She said enthusiastically.

"It's comforting to know that you planned this with your usual attention to details." Scott said as they marched up a hill.

"Uh-huh!" Stiles said grinning.

Just scrambling up the hill had her asthmatic friend huffing and puffing. He paused to use his inhaler. "You know, maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one who holds the flashlight, huh?" Scott asked.

But Stiles' eyes were focused ahead of them. She could of swore she saw a- "Get down!" She hissed, dragging Scott to the ground. Her eyes were glued to the line of police searchers.

As soon as the flashlight swung over their hiding spot, her inner chicken-shit came out. She jumped up and began sprinting to her right.

"Wait!" Scott cried. "Wait up! Stiles!"

But she was too focused on escaping. Scott was smart he could hold his own. She hoped. She looked back just to check on him.

Vicious barking caused her head to snap back, just as a large dog from the Beacon Hills K9 unit tried to lunge at her, held back only by its leash.

She promptly fell backwards, scrambling back crab-walking style.

The police officer opened his mouth to say something. With the way her luck was going, it was probably her Miranda Rights.

"Hang on, hang on." A familiar, very disappointed, voice said with a suffering sigh. "This little delinquent belongs to me."

"Dad." Stiles said nervously. "How are you doing?"

Her father just raised an eyebrow. "So, you're listening to all my phone calls?" He asked.

"No!" She said indignantly. Then a skittish grin came to her face. "Not the boring ones." She added. Because honesty was the best policy, right?

Sheriff Stilinski shook his head. "So, where's your usual partner in crime."

She couldn't give Scott away. After all, she was the one who dragged him here. Besides he'd do the same for her... Right? "Who Scott?" She asked, playing the clueless card. "Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night sleep for the first day of school tomorrow. It's just me in... In the woods... Alone." She could smack herself. It sounded so stupid and unconvincing.

Her dad shined the light out into the woods. "Scott, you out there!?" He shouted.

Only an idiot would answer. Stiles swallowed harshly and closed her eyes. Don't answer, Scott. Don't answer. Please for the love of God. Don't. Answer.

"Scott?!" The Sheriff called again. No answer to Stiles' relief.

Sheriff Stilinski looked down at Stiles and grabbed the collar of her shirt, hauling her to her feet. "Well, young lady. I'm going to walk you back to your car and you and I, we're gonna have a conversation about something called 'Invasion of Privacy'. How does that sound?" He asked, pulling her in the direction of the preserve entrance.

"Oh, it sounds like fun." She said sarcastically. She turned around to scan the woods for Scott, seeing no sign of him. She turned around and prepared herself for the tongue-lashing she was about to receive.

* * *

Stiles waited nervously, perched on a school bench as she looked for Scott.

He texted her last night, briefly explaining what happened after she had left. Of course, he turned his phone off right after he texted her, so she didn't get any direct answers. His text was vague. "Hey Stiles, I'm back home. I gotta show you something tomorrow. I got attacked by something and bit me." Descriptive wasn't it.

"Hey." Scott said, coming up beside her.

"Hey." She said, relieved. He was talking to her. That was good. "So, let's see this thing." She said, secretly hoping he had it covered.

Scott raised the side of his shirt, revealing a large chunk of white gauze covered his side with blood seeping through it.

"Whoa, dude." Stiles said. Then, against her better judgement, she reached over to pull the gauze away.

Scott let out a squawk and jerked away.

Probably best. If Stiles actually saw it, she would most likely vomit.

"It was too dark to see very much." He said, pulling his shirt down. "But I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

Stiles raised her eyebrow. "A wolf bit you?" She asked, skeptically.

Scott nodded.

"No, not a chance." Stiles said, shaking her head.

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott insisted.

"No, you didn't." Stiles said matter-of-factly as they walked towards the school.

"What do you mean, I didn't? How do you know what I heard?" Scott asked.

"Because, dumb-ass, California doesn't have wolves. Not in, like, sixty years."

Scott blinked at her in surprise. "Really?"

Stiles huffed. "Yes, really. There's no wolves in California."

Scott shrugged. "Well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me when I tell you I found the body."

Stiles halted. "Are you kidding me?" She asked, grinning.

"I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." Scott said with a shudder.

"That is freaking awesome!" She said. "I mean, seriously, it's the best thing that ever happened in this town since- Well, since I was born!"

Scott snickered.

Stiles threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "Come on! Or we'll be late for English" She said, dragging him into the school.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Scott said.

* * *

"As you all know." The English teacher said, while writing on the board. "There, indeed, was a body found in the woods last night."

Scott turned to glance at Stiles, who grinned back at him.

"And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as too what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police has a suspect in custody."

Suspect? Stiles frowned. She didn't know that.

Scott turned, eyes wide.

She shrugged at him.

"Which means, you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk, outlining this semester."

Stiles let out a groan and picked up the syllabus. She hadn't read three words before becoming utterly bored. She tutted her tongue and tapped her fingers on the desk, her knee bounced up and down repeatedly as she scanned the syllabus. She hated school and she hated English. Now that she thought about it, she hated every subject in school. Unless lunch and free period counted as subjects.

She risked a glance over at Scott, only to find him looking around the classroom like a deer in the headlights.

Sheesh, and she thought she had trouble focusing.

The door to the classroom opened and the principal walked in with a pretty brunette.

A new student. Stiles thought. She hadn't ever seen her around before.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." the principal said, confirming Stiles' earlier thoughts.

The girl, Allison, forced a smile and walked over to sit behind Scott.

Stiles shrugged and went back to reading. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Scott turn and hand the girl a pen.

The girl smiled. "Thank you." She said, seeming surprised.

Scott just grinned stupidly.

Stiles frowned, her brow wrinkled. What the hell was that about?

* * *

A/N: Well. I got enough PMs and reviews for me to publish the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys. xo Sassy.

Guest: Oh god yes continue! I love fem!Stiles stories! Write more and make the chapters longer.

Well, Guest, That was actually more of an introduction into my story. Here is a full chapter! Thanks for reviewing! xo Sassy.


	3. E1 Mint Mojito Gum

"I don't know what it was." Scott said. "It was like... I had all the time in the world to catch the ball."

Coach had put him in goal. He missed only one shot at the beginning. But then it was like a switch flipped on. He caught every single one with cat-like reflexes. Even one of Jackson's charge-and-throws. And yes, it was as awesome as it sounds.

"And that's not the only weird thing." Scott said as they walked through the preserve towards the area where he had found the body the previous night. "I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell things-"

"Whoa." Stiles said, holding up a hand. "You smell things?" She asked skeptically. "Like what?"

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." He said, very matter of factly.

She snorted and stuck her hand in her pocket. "I don't have any mint mojito gum in my-" The words died in her throat and she slowly pulled out a forgotten chunk of gum.

Scott threw up his hands as if saying, "I told you so."

She gave him a sour face, then shoved the gum back in her pocket and resumed walking. "So, all of this started with the bite?" She asked curiously.

He nodded. "What if it's like an infection. Like... My body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock, or something." He asked. But she really wasn't listening.

"You know what." She said, tone going serious. "I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection."

Scott paled. "You're serious?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I think its called: Lycanthropy." Oh, he was going to kill her.

"What is that? Is it bad?" He asked.

He was just to damn gullible. Her whiskey colored eyes glittered brightly. "Oh yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month." She said.

Scott gave her a weirded out look. "Once a month?"

"Uh-huh, on the night of a full moon." Stiles said. She couldn't keep the impish grin off her face any longer.

Scott still gave her a confused face.

So, she imitated the sound of a howling wolf to clarify things.

Scott let out a whine and smacked her shoulder.

She giggled. "Hey, you're the one who insisted on hearing a wolf howling." She said, giving him a shit-eating grin.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me!" Scott seethed.

He wasn't seeing the humor in this.

"I know!" Stiles exclaimed. "You're a werewolf!" She said, holding up her hands curling her fingers to look like claws, adding growling for the fun of it.

Scott glared.

"Okay, obviously kidding." Stiles said, still grinning. "But if you see me in shop class, trying to melt all the silver I can, find it's because Friday's a full moon."

Scott rolled his eyes at her and knelt down, shuffling leaves around while looking very confused. "I could have swore this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running, I dropped my inhaler..."

Stiles frowned. Scott usually was very good with directions and normally had a good memory, so, chances were, this was the spot. But then, where was the dead body? "Maybe the killer moved the body." She offered.

Scott shrugged. "If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things cost like eighty bucks."

A tiny prickling sensation tingled on the back of her neck. Funny, that usually only happens when... She looked around causally and jolted at the sight of a man standing behind them, staring. She smacked Scott's side and turned to fully face the stranger.

Scott stood up next to her, looking shocked.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." The stranger said, a glare resting on his face. Oh, he looked pissed.

"Uh, sorry man. We didn't know." Stiles said.

The stranger looked faintly familiar. He had thick black hair, green eyes, and, shit, he was ripped. Even through his leather jacket and t-shirt she could see his muscles bulging.

"Yeah." Scott said. "We were just-" He shot a look at Stiles. "Looking for something... But forget it."

Smooth, Scott. Real smooth. He'd have to be an Einstein to see through that facade. She thought sarcastically. Was it possible to have sarcastic thoughts?

To her surprise, the stranger tossed a small, plastic object over. And even more shocking, it was Scott's inhaler.

She thought back to there brief conversation, making sure. Nope. None of them had mentioned the inhaler at any point in time. She looked up and the stranger was gone. Her mind began cranking. Something was funky here. First, he just magically shows up. And second, he knew what they were looking for. Well, half of what they were looking for. It would get kinda weird if he tossed the dead body over.

"Okay..." Scott said. His watch beeped. "I have to go to work." He said, starting to walk away.

How he could just brush something that weird off that quickly boggled her mind. Stiles grabbed him. "Dude, that was Derek Hale!" She said in shock.

He blinked at her. This was one of those times where that good memory she had mentioned earlier, sailed out the window.

"You remember, right? He's only a few years older than us." She said.

"Remember, what?" Scott asked.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "His family." She explained. "They all burned to death in a fire, like ten years ago."

Scott frowned. "I wonder what he's doing back."

Stiles shuddered slightly. For some reason she was getting the creeps. "Don't know." She said. right now, she wanted to get out of these woods. "Come on."

* * *

"Scott!" Stiles exclaimed when she saw the shaggy haired boy jog towards the lacrosse field. "Scott, wait up!" She said, launching off the bench.

"Sti, I'm playing the first eliminations. Can't it wait?" He whined.

"Just hold on, okay?"

He grunted, but stayed in place.

"I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from LA."

Scott rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

She grabbed his shoulder. "They found animal hair on the body."

"I gotta go." Scott growled, shaking her hand off him.

"Wait, no! Scott! You're not gonna believe what animal it was!" Stiles called.

But Scott was already on the field.

"It was a wolf..." She murmured. She sat down and pouted as the whistle blew.

The game had begun.

Right from the get-go, Jackson was obviously out for Scott's blood.

But the minute Scott had the ball, he was off running towards the goal, dodging players with expert-like reflexes. Then, he finished off his performance with a pirouette, right over the top of two of the players, managing to score while in the air.

Stiles was floored. She had never seen Scott do something like that.

"McCall!" Coach shouted angrily. "Get over here."

Scott obediently jogged over.

"What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field! What are you trying out for the gymnastics team?!"

Scott shook his head.

"No Coach..."

"What the hell was that!"

Scott seemed just as surprised as everyone else. "I don't know..." He began. "I was just trying to make the shot."

Stiles frowned. Coach would have to be a complete moron to not let Scott play, which meant she was going to be alone on the bench.

"Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what." Coach snarled, getting up in Scott's personal bubble. A grin suddenly broke on the older man's face. "You're starting, buddy. You made first line!"

Everyone around her began clapping.

Stiles frowned, her eyes filled with concern. Sure, she was happy for Scott. But... Nobody just got that good. Did they?

Stiles opened a new tab on her laptop and quickly and efficiently pecked out, "Lycanthropy". Her finger hovered over the enter button. Wasn't this a bit silly? Werewolves didn't exist... Right? Just ten minutes. She told herself. Only ten minutes and I'll stop. She sighed and pressed enter.

* * *

A/N: Hey! Here's another chapter! I'm really getting into this story! Also, if anyone could draw Stiles and let me use the drawing that would be absolutely great! Thank you for reading, review, favorite, follow, whatever you like. xo Sassy.


	4. E1 Cursed

A/N: I am so sorry for the mix up everyone. I didn't look at it after I published it. Thank you for alerting me that it was screwed up. xo Sassy.

* * *

Whelp. Ten minutes had turned to twenty minutes, and twenty minutes had turned into, well, Stiles really didn't want to know how long she had been up. But she knew it had definitely been dark the last time she looked up from her computer.

Papers laid scattered around her room. Along with books, and notes she had scrawled down.

She ground the heels of her palms into her eyes and sighed, leaning back in her chair. The first bit of relaxation she had let herself have all night. Once again, the time sucking vortex of the internet had won.

There was a knock on the door that broke that relaxation and had her scrambling to shut her computer. She looked around at the papers and shook her head. No time to clean them up, she'd just say it was for a school project. She rushed over to her door and wretched it open.

Scott was standing there with a smile on his face. He looked extremely happy. Probably pumped for his date will Allison that night.

Oh my god, it was all Stiles heard for hours over the phone.

Allison this, Allison that. I'm picking her up tonight, Stiles. Can you believe it?

"Get in, you have to see this." She said, grabbing his arm and hauling him in. "I've been up all night. Reading websites, books, all those things..." She said. Her mind was frizzled from the lack of sleep and junk food.

"How much Adderal did you have today?" Scott asked, an amused look on his face.

"A lot." She admitted. "Doesn't matter, just listen." She said, scrambling over to her chair.

Scott sat down on the bed. "Is this about the body? Did you find out who it is?" He asked in an I'll-just-humor-her tone.

Stiles shook her head. "No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale." She said.

"Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day."

She nodded vigorously. They were getting off track. "Yeah, but that's not it. Okay?" She said.

"What then?" Scott asked, looking curious.

"Remember the joke from the other day?"

Scott shrugged.

"It's not a joke anymore." Stiles said seriously.

Scott frowned. He didn't get it. Of course.

"The wolf, the bite in the woods." She explained quickly. "I started doing all this reading- Do you even know why a wolf howls?" She asked. It was off track but relative all at the same time.

Scott blinked. "Should I?" He asked, a small, confused grin on his face.

"It's a signal!" She said, scooting forward eyes a-light. "Okay? When a wolf is alone it howls to signal his location to the rest of the pack! So, if you heard a wolf howling, that could mean others were near by. Maybe a whole pack of them!" She said, running a hand through her messy brown hair. A while ago she grew it out and donated six inches of hair to locks of love. The same thing her mother use to do. So, now it was an inch below her ear.

"A pack of wolves?" Scott asked, seeming interested.

"No. Werewolves." Stiles said.

Scott's response was the opposite of what she hoped for.

He groaned and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

She scoffed. "Yes Scott, I know. It's only the millionth time you've mentioned it!" She shouted, growing angry. "Now, just listen to me! I saw you on the fields today. What you did? Wasn't just amazing, alright? It was impossible."

Now it was Scott's turn to scoff. "Yea, so I made a good shot." He said, getting off the bed.

"No, you made an incredible shot! I mean, the way you move, your speed, your reflexes!" Stiles exclaimed, standing up and pacing. "People can't just do that over night. And there's the vision, and the senses, and don't even think I didn't notice you don't need your inhaler anymore." She said, flailing her arms around.

"Hey, I can't think about this now." Scott exclaimed, growing irritated. "We'll talk tomorrow."

Panic filled Stiles' chest. "Tomorrow!" She shouted. "What? No! The full moon is tonight! Don't you get it!?"

Scott turned on her, a look akin to rage. "What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I have a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it!"

Ruin it? She wasn't trying to ruin it. She was glad for her friend. But serious shit was going to go down if he was at that party and went werewolf on everyone. "I'm trying to help!" Stiles exclaimed, her patience was wearing thin.

Scott refused to listen to her. Which wasn't really new. Scott never listened to her.

"You're cursed, Scott." She said softly.

Scott rolled his eyes.

He didn't believe her.

She huffed. "You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your blood lust will be at its peak."

Scott frowned. "Blood lust?" He asked.

Seriously? How did he not know what blood lust was? Not important. "Yeah." She said, her tone conveying her annoyance at his ignorance. "You're urge to kill."

Scott glowered at her. "I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles."

She rolled her eyes at the obvious implications. "You have to hear this." She said, grabbing a book and jumping in her spinny chair. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse, alright?" She asked, tossing the book down. To her it said everything. "And I've never seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You've got to cancel this date. You have to call her right now."

When it became apparent Scott wasn't going to call off his dream date, Stiles grabbed his bag and dug through it till she had his phone in hand.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked, something dangerous was in his voice, but Stiles ignored it.

"I am canceling the date." She stated, beginning to type into the phone.

"No! Give it to me!" Scott shouted, reaching for the phone.

Stiles danced out of the way, only to be smashed against the wall a second later. The phone fell from her hands and Scotts fist was reared back, ready to punch her.

She quivered with fear, unable to block the attack.

Scott turned his fist away from her and punched the shit out of her spinny chair. Scott turned to her breathing heavily.

She didn't dare move. She was speechless. Did her best friend just.. attack her?

Scott seemed to calm down and looked at her, guilt-ridden. He moved towards her and she flinched. He stopped immediately, then swallowed. "I'm sorry..." He said softly. "I'm gonna get ready for that party..." He said, picking up his bag.

Stiles was silent. She didn't dare move from the wall, thinking her movement would provoke him again.

Everything was scarily quiet as Scott walked over to the door. He looked back at her, not quite meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry." He muttered, then he was gone.

* * *

Stiles couldn't believe it. She was wrong. She was almost never wrong.

But the full moon was up, Scott was dancing with Allison, and nothing was happening.

She sighed. Maybe Scott was right. All that research was just a waste of time.

She refilled her cup, giving it a tentative sniff before drinking it.

At one party, one of the college students that came over, slipped vodka into the punch bowl.

Scott had to haul Stiles' drunken ass home and explain to her father what had happened.

The Sheriff was not happy.

Stiles wandered out into the hallway and bumped into Erica, a girl from school.

Erica had awful seizures and took medication that cause weight gain and acne. But she was okay.

Stiles was surprised she was there. After all, she rarely came to parties.

They swiftly fell into a debate of which female Batman villain was better: Catwoman or Harley Quinn.

"Harley Quinn is in bed with The Joker." Stiles said.

"So? Catwoman is practically in bed with Batman." Erica said shrugging.

"You never know, Harley Quinn may be in bed with The Bat, too."

Erica grinned and opened her mouth to retort, when Scott staggered into the hall.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Stiles asked.

He did not look okay.

Scott grunted and stumbled forward.

"Scott, are you okay?" Erica asked

Scott ignored her and fumbled by.

Stiles' blood ran cold.


	5. E1 Allison

Stiles was sure she racked up several traffic violations, because instead of the thirty to forty minutes it should of took to get to Scott's house, she was there in ten.

She jumped out, the house door was wide opened, and the headlights on Scott's car was still on. She turned them off then jogged into the house, shutting the door behind her and locking it. "Scott!" She called, running up the stairs.

Scott's shower was running for some reason. Did the full moon give him the sudden urge to take a shower?

She knocked on the door.

No answer.

Stiles turned the doorknob and pushed the door in, it didn't go more than two inches before stopping like it ran into a wall.

"Go away!" Scott snarled.

And no, she didn't mean he was angry. He literally snarled like an animal.

"Scott!" She said, grunting with frustration as she tried to push the door in. She should of forced him to stay home. Maybe smacked him around till he listened to reason. Okay, maybe not that. "It's me! Let me in! Scott, I can help!" Well... Not really. All she could do was chain him up and pray for the best.

"No!" Scott shouted.

Stiles gulped. "Listen, you've got to find Allison." Scott said. His voice was deep and raspy.

"She's fine." Stiles said. "I saw her get a ride from the party. She's totally fine."

"No, I think I know who it is!" Scott said.

Who was he talking about? She shook her head. Figure that out later, help friend now. "Just let me in. We can try..."

"It's Derek Hale! Derek Hale is a werewolf! He's the one who bit me! He's the one that killed the girl in the woods!"

Scott's words washed over her like ice, chilling her blood and making her feel sick.

Flashback:

 _"What's up with him?" Erica asked._

 _"To hell if I know." Stiles said, only half lying. "I'm going to go find out." She darted outside, past party-goers and through the door. She sprinted down the walkway and saw Allison, standing on the sidewalk, looking like a kicked puppy._

"Scott." Stiles said, swallowing hard.

Flashback:

 _Stiles hesitated. Torn between checking on her friend, and clearing things up with his girlfriend. She was just about to move towards the other girl when Derek Hale walked over to Allison._

 _"Allison?" He asked._

 _The other girl turned._

 _He smiled at her. "I'm Derek Hale, a friend of Scott's. He's not doing so well and he asked me to take you home."_

 _Stiles relaxed and scrambled towards her car._

"Derek is the one who drove Allison home from the party." She said.

There was silence, then the door slammed fully shut and a lock clicked into place.

She pounded her fists against the door. "Scott!" She shouted.

The sound of a window opening caught Stiles' attention. She listened closer, but it was dead silent.

She huffed, turned on her heel, and rushed down to her jeep, Fumbling with the car keys, then sped off. Okay, focus. She told herself. Which was hard, because of the rush of the events put her mind in a scramble. Go to Allison's house, explain things to her parents, then, help Scott. Yes perfect. She was so lucky that no police officers were on the roads to the Argent home or she would be in jail or grounded. Either way, she would lose her jeep. She jumped out of her car and tripped over her own two feet before scrambling to the door and ringing the door bell. When no one answered, she knocked.

A woman, probably Allison's mother, answered the door. She had short red hair and hawk-like features.

"Hi. Mrs. Argent?" Stiles asked.

The woman nodded.

Okay, Allison's mother, yes. "Uh, you have no idea who I am. I'm a friend of your daughters. Um- Look this is gonna sound kind of crazy."

The woman's perfectly plucked eyebrow went up.

"Um... hell. It's really crazy actually." Stiles said nervously. Something about the woman freaked her out. "You know what? Crazy doesn't begin to describe what I'm about to tell you. Because it is really, really-"

The woman must've had enough, because she turned around and looked at a flight of stairs. "Allison!" She called. "It's for you!"

To Stiles' unending amazement. Allison walked out onto the top of the stairs.

"Stiles?" The girl asked, looking perfectly healthy. "What are you doing here?"

Stiles just gawked.

* * *

Stiles' mind was done for the day.

Why on Gods name would a werewolf/killer just drop off a could be victim at home? Nobody would of noticed her missing for hours. It was enough time to get rid of the body and the evidence or bite her. But the fact was, he didn't. That was beyond shocking. Maybe the girl in the woods did something to him? Something that was worth killing her for? Maybe Scott was wrong altogether. Maybe Derek wasn't the killer, but things lined up way to perfectly for it to be wrong. Maybe a little to perfectly.

Her head throbbed and she groaned.

It didn't take her long to find someone walking along one of the roads near the preserve.

It was Scott alright. Chocolate brown, almost curly hair, tan skin. He was shirtless, and seemed to be holding a wounded arm.

She pulled further ahead and stopped. "Need a ride?" She asked dryly.

Scott blinked at her.

She motioned to the seat and he climbed in.

"So..." Scott said, as they headed for his home.

"I told you so." Stiles said, interrupting whatever Scott was going to say.

"What?" Scott asked.

Stiles glanced at him before returning her eyes to the road. "I told you so."

He shrugged. "Yea... Guess I deserved that much."

She scoffed. "What? No apology?" She asked.

He shrugged again. "Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know, like maybe: Gee Stiles, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and threw you up against a wall and slashed open your favorite chair, then went to the party and almost went werewolf on everyone there. Then wouldn't let you help me and chased after my girlfriend, who ended up safe at home. And I only know that because you drove over and checked. I should have known you were trying to help me and I take back all that awful stuff I said about you trying to ruin my life. You're the best friend I've ever had and I'll never not listen to you again." She took in a deep breath and huffed..

Scott smiled meekly at her. "I'm sorry... for everything."

She grunted. With that adorable face? She couldn't stay mad at him for very long. "Well, I guess that works too."

They fell silent. For a little while anyway.

"You know what actually worries me the most?" Scott asked.

Stiles groaned. "If you say Allison, I'm going to punch you in the head." She growled.

"She probably hates me now." Scott groaned.

She snorted. "I doubt that. But you might wanna come up with a pretty amazing apology."

Scott grimaced.

"Don't like that?" She asked. "You know, you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness that you're a freaking werewolf."

He gave her a dying look.

"Okay, bad idea."

Scott looked like a wounded animal. And actually, he pretty much was.

"Hey." She said with a smile, forcing him to look over. "We'll get through this, okay." She promised.

Scott didn't look convinced.

"If I have to, I'll chain you up on nights of the full moon and feed you live mice."

Scott gave her a startled look.

A grin crawled across her face "I had a boa once, I could do it." She insisted.

He snorted but grinned. "Thanks, Stiles."

She smiled. "No problem."

* * *

A/N: Well, episode 1 is finished. Should I continue? Is this story worth it? Lemme know! And thanks for reading! xo Sassy.


	6. E2 Batman Underwear

Being the only girl on the lacrosse team was often difficult. Stiles pretty much always sat on the bench, which she found completely unfair. She also was picked on, usually with sexist remarks. But hey. What the hell are you going to do? She usually got her revenge when it came time to take showers and undress. She may be gangly, awkward, and definitely not a Lydia Martin, but she still had boobs.

Guys like boobs.

One guy in particular had tripped over a bench and created dominoes out of the other players when she strutted out of the shower with nothing more than her batman underwear.

That guy happened to have been one Jackson Whittmore, which was probably why he hated her so much.

She was walking through the locker room now, fully clothed in her jersey, thank you, when she noticed Scott leaning against his locker with a pitiful look.

She winced and peeked around the corner of lockers. "Did you apologize to Allison?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Scott said quietly.

"So... Is she giving you a second chance?" Stiles asked slowly.

"Yeah."

She blinked. With the way Scott was acting she half expected Allison told him to go piss up a rope. "Yeah?" She asked grinning. "Alright, so everything's good!" She said, turning to walk away.

"No." Scott said.

"No?" Stiles asked, poking her head back around the corner. "What do you mean no? The chick you like still wants to go out with you. How is there a no?"

"Remember the hunters?"

Stiles paused then nodded. The hunters were the people who shot Scott in the arm when he had his showdown with Derek.

"Her dad is one of them."

"H- her dad?" She asked in disbelief.

"Shot me." Scott said.

"Allison's father?"

"With a crossbow."

Stiles blinked. "Allison's father?" She asked again.

"Yes, her father!" Scott practically roared then looked shocked, as if it never completely sank in. "Oh my God." He said. "Oh my God."

"Hey." Stiles said, walking over. "You're okay, he didn't recognize you, right?"

Apparently that never dawned on him because his face contorted into fear and shock.

Seriously? How did that slip his mind?

"No." He said. "I don't think, so." He added afterwards.

"Does... She know about him?" Stiles asked, brushing hair behind her ear.

Scott looked panicked. "I don't know! What if she does?"

She mentally sighed. Seriously? Romance was dramatic enough without having to deal with the werewolf threat and the whole hunter-dad thing.

"Okay, look." Stiles said, interrupting Scott's pity party. "Just focus on lacrosse." She said, picking up the stick and the safety pads and shoving it into his hands. "Here, take this you're gonna focus on lacrosse. It's all you're gonna do, okay?" She asked.

"Lacrosse." Scott said pathetically.

* * *

Oh shit, this was a bad idea. Stiles thought as Scott bent over and people surrounded a fallen Jackson.

She jogged across the field and over to her friend. "Scott?" She asked hesitantly.

He was panting. "I can't control it." Scott puffed. "It's happening!"

Stiles reeled back, an Ah-crap moment hitting her. "What? Right here? Now?" She asked, then the teeth came out and it was obvious that her answer was: Yes, yes, and yes.

"Come on, get up." She said, pulling him over towards the school.

* * *

Scott staggered into the locker room, ripping off his gloves and pads.

"Scott? you okay?" She asked nervously.

"Get away from me!" Scott screamed, before leaping at her.

She screeched and scrambled towards the exit.

He chased after her, eyes glowing, fangs and claws out.

While running, her mind scrambled for a plan. A fire extinguisher was sitting casually by the door. She grabbed it and flung herself around the edge of the door, buying herself enough time to get it ready. She took a deep breath and darted back into the locker room and shoved the nozzle straight in the attacking werewolf's face.

Was she considered a horrible person because it felt good? It was a perfect way to take out her anger for him not listening to her.

Scott was not a happy camper. He roared then sat down hard on the bench, rubbing his eyes.

She kept the extinguisher raised and ready. Just in case he attacked again, or Stiles figured out something else she could make him pay for.

"Stiles?" Scott asked, looking up at her. His eyes were their normal brown, his werewolf-y sideburns had retreated, and there were no flesh tearing extremities hanging out.

She relaxed and dropped the red can.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You tried to kill me." She said dryly.

Not even a flicker of regret in Scott's face, just shock.

She wrinkled her nose. "It's like I told you before, it's the anger, it's your pulse rising." She said, letting her annoyance flow out unchecked.

"But that's lacrosse." Scott said, obviously diving in another pity party. "It's a pretty violent game, if you haven't noticed."

Stiles snorted. "Yeah, well. It's gonna be much more violent if you kill someone on the fields."

Scott frowned and looked like he was going to protest, so she threw up her hands and motioned around the room.

He stayed silent.

"You can't play on Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game." She said sternly. Oh boy, that didn't go over well.

"But I'm first line!" Scott spluttered.

Stiles frowned. She didn't want to be the bad guy about this but she had to. She sighed deeply. "Not anymore."

* * *

Stiles whipped around shooting a plastic alien gun at her computer screen, which had Skype on, trying to get her her friend to smile.

He didn't, of course, and went straight to business. "What did you find out?" He asked.

She pouted. "Well, it's bad." She said. "Jackson has a separated shoulder." Scott was lucky Jackson wasn't pressing charges.

"Because of me?" Scott asked.

She gave him a No-he-fell-off-his-unicorn look. "Because he's a tool."

"Is he gonna play?" Scott asked.

Stiles shrugged. "They don't know yet. But they're counting on you for Saturday."

Scott let out a whine.

Stiles sighed and opened her mouth to say something but it froze in her throat. Her computer flickered slightly and a figure appeared behind Scott, it was like a scene straight out of a horror movie. She looked closer and her blood ran cold.

"What?" Scott asked, noting her skin was more pale than usual.

She hesitated. It wasn't safe to speak, obviously, so she began typing. 'It looks like-'

"It looks like what?" Scott asked, before the call froze.

She frowned but continued typing. The call unfroze just as Stiles finished her message. 'Someone's behind you' She looked up at him with wide eyes.

Scott leaned forward looking at the box he was in, his eyes widened, and the computer went black.

* * *

A/N: Here it is! Sorry for the delay, I originally was going to upload it yesterday, but I forgot to click publish. XD Favorite, Follow, and definitely review if you can. I love hearing from you guys, it makes me feel special. xo Sassy.


	7. E2 Bite Marks

"What do you mean you can't play?" Coach asked as he and Scott walked into his office.

It was a day after Derek (The person behind Scott in the Skype call) threatened Scott and told him not to play the game.

Stiles pressed her ear to the door.

"I mean... I can't play the game tomorrow night." Scott said.

"You can't wait to play the game tomorrow night." Coach corrected.

"No, coach. I can't play the game tomorrow night."

"I'm not following you."

"...I'm having some personal issues..." Scott said slowly.

Stiles snorted. Personal issues? That was the best he could come up with? Honestly.

"Is it a girl?" Coach asked.

"No."

"Is it a guy?"

Stiles clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"You know, our goalie, Danny, is gay." Coach pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." Scott said. "But that's not it."

"You don't think Danny is a good looking guy?" Coach asked.

A small giggle past Stiles' lips.

"Er... I think he's good looking..." Scott said awkwardly. "But, I like girls! And that's not it!"

"Is it drugs? Are you doing meth?"

How Coach jumped from guys to meth was beyond her.

"Because I had a brother who was addicted to meth. You should have seen his teeth, they were all cracked and rotted. It was disgusting."

Stiles had to swallow harshly to keep from yarping all over the floor.

"Oh my God." Scott said, probably just as grossed out as she was. "What happened to him?"

"He got veneers." Coach said.

Stiles rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Hey." Stiles said, getting Scott's attention. "Come here." She said. Not waiting for him to come willingly, she dragged him over to peek around the hallway corner.

"What?" Scott asked as she pointed to a group of people talking including her dad.

"Tell me what they're saying." She demanded.

Scott paused.

Prickles of impatience went up her spine. "Can you hear them?" Stiles asked.

"Shhht!"

She pouted. Why couldn't she be the one with the super hearing? She had waaaaay more important things to listen in on than Scott would.

He didn't have The Sheriff of Beacon Hills for a dad. And any conversations his mom had over the phone about work usually revolved around gross, bloody things.

"Curfew because of the body." Scott whispered after a while.

Stiles huffed. "Unbelievable! My dad is looking for a rabid animal while the jerk off who actually killed the girl is running around doing whatever he wants." She ranted.

"You can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." Scott said.

Scott was right. She couldn't tell her dad the truth because she wasn't sure she had it. Something wasn't adding up. "I can do something." Stiles muttered to herself.

"Like what?" Scott asked, assuming she was talking to him.

"Find the other half of the body." She said.

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked.

Stiles just rolled her light brown eyes and walked away. She never kidded about things like this.

* * *

Stiles was in a complete dither. Yes, dither. She had gone through a list of words in her mind: Shocked, anxious, frazzled. But dither worked best.

Scott had called, saying he found something and, damn him, he wouldn't tell her anything else, said she needed to come over.

You don't just do something like that to someone. It's inhumane and it gets them in a dither.

She threw the door to the McCall home open, bolted up the stairs, and burst through Scott's door. "What did you find! How did you find it! Where did you find it!" She shouted. " And yes I've had a lot of Adderall." She said, answering the unspoken question in Scott's eyes.

Scott gave her a grin. obviously thinking, typical Stiles. "I found something at Derek's house."

The Hale house!

"Are you kidding?" Stiles asked, excitedly.

Scott shook his head.

"What?" She asked.

"There was something buried there, I could smell blood."

"That's awesome!" She shouted, then realized that wasn't how a normal person was suppose to react to news like this. "I mean, that's terrible." She said, managing to contort her face into a frown. Then curiosity overcame the frown. "Whose blood?" She asked.

"I don't know. But when we find out, your dad will arrest Derek for the murder and then you'll help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game." Scott said, holding up his lacrosse staff.

* * *

And that is how Stiles found herself in the hospital, waiting for Scott to return from the morgue, while glancing periodically over at Lydia Martin, wondering if she should over and talk to her.

Stiles really didn't know what she thought of Lydia.

The girl could seem so nice at times, then act cold blooded the next.

Finally, Stiles decided to go over. "Hi, Lydia." She said smiling.

The strawberry blonde looked up.

"You probably don't remember me. I sit behind you in biology." She said.

Not a flicker of recognition across Lydia's face.

"I was wondering." Stiles said, cheeks burning. "Maybe we could hang out sometime? It doesn't really have to be anything specific. I'm up for anything really. Coffee, hanging out at your house, anything. Just so, you know, we could get to know each other a little better." This was such a bad idea."So, uh, what do you say?"

Lydia held up a finger. "Hold on, give me a second." She said, before pulling out an earbud. "I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?" She asked.

Stiles frowned. Of freaking course. "Um... No... Sorry." She said, before sitting down and picking up a brochure. It only took her about five minutes to realize it was about the menstrual cycle. Which... really wasn't anything new to her. She threw it down and sulked for a minute.

Finally, Scott walked out of the morgue. "The smell was the same." He said, looking pretty damn proud of himself.

She jolted in the chair and looked up at him. "You're sure?" She asked. She didn't dare get excited yet.

"Yes." Scott said.

She nodded. "So he did bury the other half of the body on his property." She muttered. It proved he did it. I mean, who buries half a girl in their backyard unless there the one who killed her.

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl." Scott said.

"I say we use it." She said humming.

"How?" Scott asked curiously.

Stiles hesitated. "Tell me something first."

Scott nodded.

"Are you doing this because you wanna stop Derek, or because you wanna play your game and he told you no?"

Scott frowned, looking offended. "There are bite marks on the legs, Stiles. Bite marks!"

Stiles sighed. "Okay. Then we're gonna need a shovel."

* * *

A/N: Y'all, I feel terrible at how long it took me to upload this. Either FanFiction was messing up or I need to invest in a new computer. I couldn't publish anything, I couldn't reply to reviews or even send out messages! But, finally, whatever was wrong is okay now. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but this ending kinda worked really good. Favorite, follow, and definitely review if you like. I've said this before and I'll say it again. I love hearing from you guys, it makes me feel like a did a good job. xo Sassy.


	8. E2 Wolfsbane

Stiles had planned on waiting hours before Derek Hale left his house. She brought a backpack full of snacks and drinks because of it. But to her absolute surprise, after ten minutes of waiting, Derek jumped in his hot, black Camero and left.

They waited for a minute, then rushed up towards the spot with shovels.

"Wait." Scott said, pausing to take a sniff. "Something's different."

She frowned. Okay.. different concerned her. "Different how?" She asked.

Scott shrugged. "I don't know... Let's get this over with."

"Agreed." She said, then drove her shovel in the ground, pushing it deeper with her foot, before lifting out a pile of dirt and dumping it beside them.

Work was slow and tedious, and Stiles was internally freaking out.

In her mind, they would've already had the body out and called her dad with the evidence.

"This is taking way to long!" Scott exclaimed, voicing her frustrations.

"Just keep going." Stiles said. To be honest, she was worried herself.

Derek could come home any time soon, and she doubted he would be happy to see them.

"What if he comes back?" Scott asked.

She stopped digging for a minute to catch her breath. "Then we get the hell out of Dodge."

"What if he catches us?" He asked.

"I have a plan for that." She said, resuming digging.

"Which is?"

Stiles shrugged. "You run one way, I run the other. Whoever he catches first, too bad."

Scott's face soured. "I hate that plan!"

For her, it was a good plan. If Derek followed logic, he would go after the biggest and baddest first, (Scott) before they got much of a head start. That gave Stiles a while to figure out how to escape herself.

Scott was a big boy. Not to mention a werewolf, he could handle himself.

Stiles was just a fragile human. A fragile human whose shovel just hit something different than dirt. "Whoa, whoa. Stop, stop, stop!" She exclaimed. She stabbed at the ground a bit before kneeling down and brushing dirt away. Cloth, she had hit cloth. She and Scott brushed the rest of the dirt off. Turns out, the cloth was wrapped around something and tied in a dozen knots. Her fingers scrambled to undo the intricate ties.

"Hurry!" Scott exclaimed.

She huffed at him. "I'm trying, Asshole." She said. "Did he have to tie this thing in nine hundred knots?!" She cried out in frustration.

Scott knelt down and, surprise! Began helping.

When they finished, Scott unwrapped the bundle.

Stiles jumped back, a scream tore from her throat. "What the hell is that!?"

"It's a wolf." Scott said, blinking down at the corpse.

"Yeah! I can see that!" Stiles exclaimed. Well, it was the top half of a wolf anyway, and it was deader than dead. She didn't know what to expect when she came out here, but hell if she would ever expect that. Her heart rate gradually slowed. "I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood." Stiles asked, holding her heart.

"I told you something was different." Scott said, shrugging.

Why did he not seem shocked? The rational side of Stiles kicked in and she found herself saying. "This doesn't make sense."

Scott didn't seem to care that it didn't make sense. "We've got to get out of here." He said, glancing around.

Stiles sighed. He was right, if Derek caught them, then this whole trip was pointless. "Yeah..." She said. "Help me cover it." Stiles was moving to follow her own command and just happened to look up and spot the purple flower. She paused and stared at it curiously.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"Do you see that flower?" She asked, pointing to it.

"Yeah.. What about it?" Scott asked.

"I think it's wolfsbane." She said, fascination coming over her.

"What's that?"

What's that? Who on earth with a TV or a computer hadn't heard of wolfsbane? More importantly, how did the idiot who knows next to nothing on werewolves, end up being the one who gets bitten?

"You've never seen the wolf man?" Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head.

"Lon Chaney JR? Claude Rains? The original classic werewolf movies?" She asked.

Scott still looked at her oblivious.

She sighed dramatically. "You're so unprepared for this." She said, giving him a disappointed head shake, before crawling over to the flower and pulling it up. She was surprise to see it was attached to a rope. She stood up and slowly began pulling the rope from the ground and following it, winding the rope around her arm. It lead her in a spiral, moving closer and closer to the body.

Scott looked down and gasped.

Stiles leaned over and peeked. She gasped as well.

Instead of the wolf, the dead eyes of a woman stared up at her.

* * *

Stiles looked around the crime scene, cautiously.

After their discovery, they took a few pictures and showed them to her dad.

He, of course, came over immediately, with his entire department.

They nabbed Derek Hale and had him in the back of a patrol car while they searched the area.

Now was the perfect time to get answers, Stiles had decided. Probably not the smartest thing to do, but her brain wasn't fully functioning from the lack of sleep and caffeine.

Scott saw what she was aiming to do and was rapidly shaking his head.

She stuck her tongue out at him. Mature, I know. She slid into the passenger seat and looked through the cage that seperated Derek from her.

Derek looked up at her, a sprinkle of shock wriggling through his emotionless mask.

"Okay, just so you know, I am not afraid of you." She said, turning her nose up.

He gave her a murderous look and she found her mouth drying, her heart skipping beats, and her palms sweat.

"Alright, maybe a little." She admitted. "Doesn't matter. The girl you killed?"

The murderous look increased.

"She was a werewolf."

To her surprise, Derek inclined his head slightly.

"But she was a different kind, wasn't she?" Stiles asked hooking her fingers in the cage.

Derek nodded.

"She turned herself into an actual wolf and I know Scott can't do that." She paused. Or can he? He might of not told her... No, he would of told her that... Probably. "Is that why you killed her?" Stiles asked.

Derek's eyes flashed blue. "Why are you so worried about me? When it's your friend that's the problem."

Stiles frowned.

"When he shifts on the field, what do you think there going to do? Keep cheering him on?"

"I doubt it." Stiles said softly.

Derek grunted. "I can't stop him from playing, but you can."

She snorted. "Yeah right, have you even met Scott?"

Derek stared at her for a second. "I didn't kill her."

Stiles looked up in shock. "What?" She asked.

"I didn't kill her." Derek repeated. "I-" He cut himself off and looked over Stiles' shoulder.

At that moment, she felt a hand grip her arm right above her elbow. "Ow! Ow, ow!" She shouted as her dad dragged her away from the patrol car.

"There." He snarled, pointing at a spot on the ground.

She stood there obediently. She was in soooo much trouble.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Stiles glanced around, her eyes landing on Derek in the car.

He was watching her, which was probably what cause the tingling on the back of her neck.

"I'm just trying to help." She said, returning her gaze to her father.

"Uh-huh." He said, not amused. "Okay then. How about you help me understand exactly how you came across this?" He asked, motioning to the crime scene.

She sighed. "We were looking for Scott's inhaler."

"When did he drop it?" The Sheriff asked.

"The other night." Stiles said, rolling her eyes. That prickling in her neck wouldn't go away and she had an idea Derek was listening in on there conversation.

"The night when we found the first part of the body?" The Sheriff asked.

"Yes!" Stiles exclaimed, frustrated.

"The night you told me you were alone and Scott was at home?" He asked.

"Yes!" Stiles' eyes widened. "No! I mean... Aw crap." She grunted, her head hanging. You see? This is why Stiles didn't like to go out of the house with less than two cups of coffee.

"So you lied to me?" The Sheriff concluded.

"That... Depends how you define lying." She said sheepishly.

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?"

Stiles shrugged. "Er... Reclining your body in a horizontal position." She said moving her hands in a line horizontally.

The Sheriff stared at her in disbelief.

And she just dug her own grave...

"Get the hell out of here!" He shouted.

"Absolutely!" Stiles said exuberantly, trotting off towards home. She could hear her dad muttering to himself. She turned around briefly and spotted Derek.

He was still watching her. His eyes flitted over in another direction.

She followed his gaze.

It was on Scott.

She looked back at Derek, swallowing harshly.

He stared at her intensely for a few more seconds then turned away.

His message was clear. Scott couldn't play that game.

* * *

A/N: Hello! I've missed you all! I was at a retreat called The Summit for four days and haven't been able to hear from any of you! I am working on replying to your PM's and reviews so if I haven't gotten to you, give me a little while. Any who, like the new upload? I do. The idea for the added Derek and Stiles interaction was given to me by a friend of mine, hope you like it. Also I have had a lot of questions about how Stiles and Lydia's relationship is going to be. Are they going to be friends? Is Stiles pining for her? Is Stiles a lesbian or bisexual. Yeah, there are, like, forty of those in my PM box, so I'm just going to answer them here. Stiles is not a lesbian or bisexual. Stiles is not pining after Lydia, and I haven't the foggiest of what I'm going to do with Lydia and Stiles. If you have an idea PM me. Who knows I might actually use it. Any who, thank you much for reading. Please favorite follow and review, it means a lot. xo Sassy.


	9. E2 Hale No!

Stiles couldn't get Derek's words out of her mind, his claims of innocence. But how? This was practically an open and shut case. But something about the look in Derek's eyes... Hurt? Maybe a little bit of frustration? Anger, obviously. But definitely no deception. Then again, she wasn't a very good person reader.

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used in burials." Scott grunted from her passenger seat, where he was surfing the web.

"Just keep looking." Stiles said, before shifting thoughts over to the task at hand. She had all the time in the world to ponder whether or not Derek was guilty, perhaps a whole life sentence if things carried out. "Maybe it's like a ritual or something?" She offered. "Like, maybe, they bury you a wolf or maybe it's like a special skill. You know, like something you have to learn."

Scott snorted. "I'll add that to my to-do list. Right under, "Figure out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight"."

Oh of course, he was worried about that. Not the dead girl/wolf. "Maybe it's different for girl werewolves..." Stiles said slowly.

"Okay, stop it." Scott snapped.

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying ,"Werewolves" Stop enjoying this so much."

Stiles frowned and studied her friend.

His eyes were flashing and he was panting.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worried.

"No! No, I'm not! I'm so far from being okay!" He shouted, squeezing his eyes shut.

Her frown deepened and a crease appeared in the center of her forehead. "You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Scott. Sooner or later." She said.

"I can't!" Scott shouted.

"Well, you're gonna have to." She snapped, growing irritated herself. There was not enough coffee or sleep in her to deal with this shit in the nice way.

"No!" Scott shouted. "I can't breathe!"

Her heart leaped into her throat and she pulled the jeep into a jolting halt. "Why? What's happening?" She asked.

He grabbed her backpack and...

Oh shit.

"You kept it!" Scott shouted, motioning to the wolfsbane flower.

"I forgot! I was going to dump it but with everything else, I forgot!" She shouted. She grabbed the bag and flung the door open. She spun on her heel and launched the bag into the woods. Her distance throwing was improving. She sighed in relief. "Okay, we're good." She said, turning around. "Scot... Scott?" She asked.

The passenger side door was swinging shut, and Scott was gone.

* * *

"Stiles, you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty." The man on the other end of the phone said.

"I just want to know if you had any odd calls." Stiles asked, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Odd how?" The man asked.

He was her best option, since she was on shaky ground with her dad.

"Uh... Like an off person, or dog-like individual roaming the streets?" Stiles asked, wincing at how stupid it sounded.

"I'm hanging up on you."

"No! Wait, wait, wait, wait!" She shouted.

"Goodbye." The man said, before hanging up.

Stiles cried out in frustration and glowered at the windshield. Well, that didn't work.

* * *

Stiles walked over to Scott in the locker room and sat down beside him, sighing.

"You gonna try to convince me not to play, again?" Scott asked.

She had spent half the day trying to convince him not to play and he wasn't giving in any time soon. "I just hope you know what you're doing." She said, not bothering to hide her irritation.

"If I don't play, I lose first line and Allison."

Of course, because Allison is life. "Allison won't go away! And it's just one game that you don't really need to play!" She exclaimed, standing up.

Scott exploded. "I want to play! I want to be on the team! I want to go out with Allison! I want to live a freaking semi-normal life! Do you get that!?"

Stiles sighed. "I get it." She said.

He settled down.

"Just try not to worry too much while you're out there, okay?"

He nodded.

"Or get to angry."

"I got it." Scott said, bristling.

That just instills me with confidence. "Or stressed."

"Yeah, I got it."

Stiles nodded. "Don't think about Allison being in the stands."

Scott's eyes widened slightly.

"Or that her father is trying to kill you." She added. "Or that Derek's trying to kill you, or the girl he killed, or that you might kill someone, if a hunter doesn't kill you first- I'm sorry I'll stop." She said when Scott gave her the stink eye for rambling.

She winced. "Good luck."

Please let everything be okay. Please, please, please. Stiles begged silently in her mind as Scott took the field.

"Hey kid." Her dad said, interrupting her pleading by setting a hand on her shoulder.

She turned and smile nervously. "Hey."

He smiled back.

After a brief yelling match, she and The Sheriff were on good terms again. They were in that happy little faze that comes after a large arguement where you, literally, ooze love and affection.

"So... You think you'll see any action tonight?" He asked.

Stiles swallowed harshly. "Action? Maybe." She said. I hope not. She added in her mind.

The whistle blew and the game started off.

From the get-go, Stiles could tell something was funky. None of the players tossed the ball to Scott, even if he was wide open, and at one point, Jackson bashed into him and stole the lacrosse ball and scored.

The crowd went nuts, and Stiles winced.

It was even worse, when Lydia made Allison lift sign that said, 'We love you Jackson!'.

"Brutal." She muttered as Scott stared at the sign in shock.

Anger was written in his features.

"Oh, this is not gonna be good." She muttered.

The game paused after a moment. And Jackson, Danny, and another boy had a little pow-wow.

From the look on Scott's face, it was not to talk about how great the werewolf was.

Scott was pissed, so much that when he saw Lydia and Allison hold up a sign that said, 'Jackson's #1' even though the latter clearly didn't want to, he jumped into lacrosse-ninja-werewolf mode and practically became a blur on the field.

In no time, he had the ball and was dodging players with ease, before flinging the ball and scoring a perfect goal.

Stiles was too nervous to cheer with the others. She began chewing on the fingers of her glove.

A player from the other team had the ball, and Scott stood in front of him.

The player suddenly turned pale, then flung the ball over and into Scott's lacrosse stick.

The coach sat down next to Stiles. "Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?" He asked in disbelief.

Stiles nodded. "Yes, I believe so coach." She said, tugging on the pointer finger of her glove with her teeth.

The coach hummed. "Interesting."

* * *

Stiles was in a complete state of shock.

Scott scored two more shots. The first one ripped through the goalies lacrosse stick, and the second was the winning shot. And he sure took his goddamn time to take the shot.

She, then, saw Scott running towards the locker room. Choosing not to have a repeat of what happened a few days ago with Scott and the fire extinguisher, she let him have a minute and instead turned her interest to the call her father got.

After hearing that shocking revelation, she walked into the locker room, mouth opened ready to talk. Then.. she saw Scott and Allison kissing. She rolled her eyes and ducked behind the lockers, then due to her curiosity peeked around the corner, despite feeling like a creep.

They broke the kiss and Allison pecked his cheek.

"I gotta get back to my dad." She said softly.

"Okay." Scott said. An asteroid could of hit the earth, and he wouldn't have known.

Stiles ducked behind the lockers again, in a desperate attempt not to be seen as Allison walked by.

"Hi, Stiles." She said.

"Hi... Allison..." Stiles said awkwardly, before looking over at Scott, who was grinning like a loonie.

"I kissed her." He said in a daze as Stiles walked over.

She smirked. Little Scottie was growing up. "I saw." She said.

"She kissed me."

"I saw that too. Pretty good, huh?" She asked.

Scott's grin went wider and he nodded. "I...I...I don't know how. But... I controlled it."

Stiles was surprised.

"I pulled it back." Scott continued, a giddy look in his eye. His lips were slightly puffy. "Maybe I can do this! Maybe it's not that bad!" He said enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Stiles said, forcing a smile. She smacked his arm. "We'll talk later then!" She said. She had decided she wasn't going to ruin his good mood. She would wait until he came down from cloud nine and then she would tell him.

"Wait." Scott said, grabbing her shoulder.

She turned.

"Something's wrong. What is it?" He asked.

She hesitated. "The, Er.. Medical examiner looked at the half of the body we found..." She said, scratching the back of her neck.

"And?" Scott asked.

"Well... Let's keep it simple. Because after that little make-out session your brain isn't fully functioning yet." She said with a sigh. "Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal not human, Derek human not animal, Derek not killer, Derek... Let out of jail."

Scott's eyes widened, just like she thought they would.

"Are you kidding?" He asked.

She glared at him. "No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass." She said.

Scott frowned.

"My dad ID the dead girl." She said, rubbing her forehead. "Both halves." she added. "Her name was Laura Hale."

Scott took a shocked step back. "Hale!?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah Hale." She said "Derek's sister."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so the title was requested to me by a follower who doesn't want me to name them. Personally, I think its freaking hilarious. Anywho, favorite, follow, and definitely review. I will get back to you as soon as I can. I finally got caught up on all the other PMs. Whoo hoo! (At least I think so) My computer has been weird. If I don't respond within, lets say three days, send me a PM with your question. xo Sassy.


	10. E3 I Did That

_"Where are you taking me?" Allison asked, giggling as Scott pulled her out of the school._

 _"Somewhere we can be alone." Scott said, pecking a kiss to her lips._

 _"We are alone." Allison said as he pulled her over to the door of the bus_

 _"Somewhere we can be.." He pushed in the door. "More alone."_

 _She grinned at him._

 _They walked down through the aisle._

 _Scott sat on the one side and Allison sat on the other, making themselves cozy in the seats._

 _They looked at each other grinning and blushing slightly before Scott climbed across the aisle and joined Allison in her seat, kissing her passionately. His finger unbuttoned the front of her blouse._

 _Scott's_ _hand curled around the seat, his claws extending and shredding the fabric. He pulled away from Allison and backed away, double over and panting._

 _"What's wrong?" Allison asked, worried._

 _"Get away." Scott said, struggling to control himself._

 _"Scott?" Allison asked. "Scott!"_

 _"Get away from me!" He screamed, teeth and claws extended, eyes glowing yellow._

 _Allison gasped and scrambled towards the front of the bus._

 _Scott grabbed a hold of her leg._

 _Allison screamed and fell to the ground, trying to catch hold of the bus seats to keep Scott from dragging her away. But, it was all for naught. Allison flipped over on her back and kicked Scott away._

 _Scott howled and was momentarily distracted._

 _Allison scrambled over to the bus door, her face bruised and bleeding from cuts and scrapes. Her fingers also coated with blood, leaving prints on the door as she to pry it opened._

 _Scott wretched a bus seat up from the ground and flung it towards her._

 _A scream tore out of her throat. She was trapped and she couldn't escape._

 _A hand slide around her mouth and dragged her back._

* * *

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked as she and Scott walked into the high school.

"I don't know." Scott said. "I woke up. I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

"Really?" Stiles asked, surprised. "I have. Usually ends a little differently."

Scott gave her a disgusted look. "A: I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and B: Never give me that much detail about you in bed again."

"Noted." Stiles said with a large grin.

He grunted, and rolled his eyes.

"Let me take a guess here." She said, seriously.

"No, I know." Scott said, sighing. "You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out."

The look on Scott's face made Stiles feel guilty for ever thinking that.

"No, of course not." She lied.

Scott didn't look convinced.

"Yeah, that's totally it." She said frowning.

Scott's shoulders sagged and Stiles winced internally.

"Hey, come on. It's gonna be fine, alright? Personally, I think you're handling it pretty amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a 'Lycanthropy For Beginners' class you can take."

Scott blinked and had what Stiles liked to call a Light-bulb-over-the-head moment. "Yeah, not a class. But maybe a teacher."

"Derek?" She asked in disbelief. "Are you forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Yeah, I know. But chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real." Scott said, shuddering.

"How real?" She asked as they walked towards the back parking lot.

"Like it actually happened." Scott said, pushing the door opened.

The two stopped in shock.

Police officers surrounded a bus that was full of blood with long prominent scratch marks all over the place. The back door was also ripped off.

Stiles suddenly felt fearful to stand next to Scott. "I think it did." She breathed.

Scott paled.

* * *

"She's probably fine." Stiles said as she followed Scott through the halls.

"She's not answering my texts, Stiles." Scott moaned, looking paler and more concerned by the minute.

"Look, it could be a coincidence, alright?" Stiles said. "A seriously amazing coincidence." She muttered.

"Just help me find her, okay?" He said.

"Yeah, sure." She said.

They wandered the halls a bit.

"Do you see her?" Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head, turning in circles. His face was growing a frustrated red and he began panting. "No!" He shouted, before ramming his fist into a locker.

Stiles jumped back. She quickly glanced around to make sure nobody saw anything. By the time she decided it was clear, she turned back and Scott was gone. "Scott?" She called, looking around fearfully, then she relaxed.

Scott was with Allison, grinning like a loon. If he had a tail, it would be wagging.

Stiles giggled at the thought.

"Students." The principal said over the intercom. "This is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses, and while the police work to determine what happened classes will proceed as scheduled."

Stiles groaned, along with every other kid in the hallway.

"Thank you." The principal said.

Stiles rolled her eyes and walked over to Scott, just as Allison was walking away."So, she's good. We're good. Nothing to worry about." Stiles said.

Scott nodded, looking absolutely relieved.

"What the hell?" They heard someone mutter.

They looked over.

Jackson was standing at the locker Scott had smashed in, looking shocked. When he saw them staring, he glared. "What are you looking at, ass wipes?" He asked.

They turned and walked away, turning the corner before laughing.

* * *

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott whispered.

"Could have been animal blood." Stiles whispered back. "You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

He blinked at her confused and shocked. "And did what?" He asked.

Stiles looked at him in disbelief. "Ate it, you moron. What else would a werewolf do with a freaking bunny?"

"Raw?" Scott asked horrified.

She snorted. "No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven." Stiles said sarcastically.

Scott glared at her.

She threw up her hands. "I don't know! You're the one who can't remember anything." She hissed.

"Ms. Stilinski." Mr. Harris said, causing Stiles to wince.

The chemistry teacher hated her with a passion and she didn't even know why.

"If that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while."

Stiles bit her tongue to keep from retorting.

"I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?" Mr. Harris asked.

"No." Stiles said, in a tone akin to whining.

Mr. Harris motioned with his hand and Stiles groaned.

She gathered her stuff and walked over to another desk in the back, while Scott walked to the front.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Mr. Harris said, sarcastically.

Stiles forced a dry laugh and sat down. Dooming herself to listen to Mr. Harris's boring lecture.

"Hey!" One of the girls nearer to the windows exclaimed. "I think they found something!"

In a flurry of papers, every student rushed over to crowd the window. Even Mr. Harris walked over to take a peek.

Medics were carrying a stretcher towards an ambulance. A man laid on the stretcher. A man who wasn't moving.

"That's not a rabbit." Scott breathed.

Stiles was opening her mouth to say something, when the man jolted upright and began screaming.

Stiles' heart jumped into her throat, while others around her screamed.

"Okay." She said, glancing at Scott. "This is good, this is good."

Scott looked at her like she just devoured a village full of orphans and had Allison for dessert.

"He got up." She explained. "He's not dead. Dead guys can't do that."

Scott looked out the window then looked back at her with a pale, haunted face. "Stiles... I did that."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I'm very curious. There are three ships that are my absolute favorite, that have been mentioned in the reviews and PMs and I want to know how many people like what, so, please take a moment, in the reviews tell me if your a fan of:

Sterek (Stiles/Derek)  
Steter (Stiles/Peter) or  
Sciles (Stiles/Scott)

Thanks! Favorite, follow, review, or PM me, I love hearing your feedback. xo Sassy.


	11. E3 Hanging Out

"But dreams aren't memories." Stiles argued as she and Scott sat down at the cafeteria table.

"Then it wasn't a dream. Something happened last night and I don't know what." Scott said mournfully.

Stiles scooped a bite of her food into her mouth. "What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" She mumbled through the food.

Scott rolled his eyes at her. "Because the night of the full moon, he wasn't changed. He was in total control." Scott explained. "While I was running around in the middle of the night, attacking some totally innocent guy." He said regretfully.

"You don't know that." Stiles said quietly. Even though it looked really, really bad.

"I don't not know it." He said with a sigh. "I can't go out with Allison."

Stiles swallowed the mouthful of apple. "No, no." She said. "You're not canceling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out."

"Figure out what?" Lydia asked, sitting down at the table.

Stiles blinked at the other girl. "Uh.. Just... Just homework." She spluttered.

"Yeah." Scott said.

Lydia just hummed and began eating, daintily of course.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles hissed.

Scott shrugged then turned to grin at Allison, who sat down next to him.

Jackson, Danny, and another guy Stiles didn't recognize also walked over.

"Get up." Jackson said, glaring at the boy that sat next to Lydia.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" The guy muttered.

"Because Danny doesn't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Stiles retorted. She couldn't help it.

Danny smirked at her. He was pretty nice. Why he hung out with an asshole like Jackson she couldn't quite understand.

"So, I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack." Danny said, looking at her. "Probably cougar."

She nodded.

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson said.

Stiles fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia said.

Jackson looked at her strangely and she put on her clueless face.

"Isn't it?" She asked.

Stiles narrowed her eyes.

"Who cares?" Jackson asked as Stiles fished out her phone. "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who was gonna die anyway."

"Actually." Stiles said, pulling up a video on her phone. "I just found out who it is. Check it out." She said, turning the phone so everyone could see.

"The Sheriff's Department won't speculate on the details of the incident." The male reporter said, as a picture of the bus showed. "But confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."

Stiles hummed and put her phone in her pocket.

"I know that guy." Scott said.

"You do?" Allison asked.

Stiles was mentally asking the same question.

"Yeah, from when I use to take the bus back when I lived with my dad." Scott said. "He was the driver."

Stiles blinked. Why would Scott attack his bus driver?

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia asked, putting on a fake smile. "Like... Oh! Where are we going tomorrow night?" She asked looking at a startled Allison. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

Allison blinked owlishly for a minute. "Uhm... We were thinking of what we were gonna do..." She said, looked at Scott.

"Well, I am not sitting at home again watching lacrosse videos. So, if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Lydia said.

At the words, "Hanging Out", Stiles winced.

"Hanging out?" Scott asked. "Like the four of us?" He looked at Allison in shock. "Do you wanna hang out... Like us and them?"

Stiles shook her head rapidly, in small jerky movements.

"Yeah, I guess sounds like fun." Allison said smiling softly.

Stiles mentally groaned.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Jackson said dryly as he held up the said utensil.

Stiles had to agree with him. That did sound way more fun than 'hanging out'.

"How about bowling?" Lydia asked. "You love to bowl." She said, touching Jackson's arm.

"Yeah, with actual competition." He snapped.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison asked.

 _You might be competition, but Scott sure as hell ain't._ Stiles thought.

"You can bowl, right?"

Scott shrugged. "Sort of..."

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson asked impatiently.

"Yes." Scott said confidently.

Stiles' eyes widened.

"In fact, I'm a great bowler."

* * *

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles exclaimed, hitting her friend upside the head.

"I know!" Scott said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm such and idiot." He muttered.

If he was fishing for sympathy, he was plum out of luck.

"It was like watching a car wreck." She said, wincing. "I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing, and then out of nowhere comes that phrase, "hang out". You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out." A thoughtful look came over her face.

"How is this happening? either I killed a guy, or I didn't." Scott said.

"Do you think Danny likes me?" She asked.

"I ask Allison on a date, and now we're hanging out."

"I know he's gay and all. But, am I attractive to gay guys?"

"I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me. And now-" Scott looked at his watch. "Now, I'm gonna be late for work." He groaned before jogging away.

"Wait Scott! You didn't- I attractive to gay guys!" She grunted as she watched him walk away. "You didn't answer my question." She said with a pout.

* * *

Stiles could not believe she was doing this. It would either end badly, or it would end worse, as in her savage murder. She sighed and walked into the Hale house, swallowing nervously. "Derek" She called softly.

No answer.

She crept up the stairs, cautiously. Keeping an eye out for the surly werewolf, and making sure she didn't fall through the steps to her death. Being killed by a werewolf was cool, falling through the steps wasn't "Derek!" She called again, a bit louder. She walked along the second floor, peering into rooms.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked behind her.

She let a particularly unladylike shriek and sprung into the air. She turned around to see Derek standing there with an eyebrow raised.

"What the hell!" She shouted, clutching her chest. "Do you want me to have a panic attack?" She asked, her racing heart slowing to a semi-normal beat. I mean, how normal can a heart beat get when there was an alleged murderer in the same room as you?

"What do you want?" Derek asked.

Stiles huffed at him. "I'll tell you, when my heart moves from my throat back to my chest." She said, before taking another deep breath. "It's about Scott." She said.

"What did he do?"

Stiles rubbed the back of her neck. "Scott.. May or may not have killed someone." She said.

"The guy on the bus?" Derek asked, not sounding surprised.

"Yes.." Stiles said, blinking. "Did you see him?" She asked.

Derek shook his head.

"So... You don't know if he did it..."

He shook his head again.

Stiles pouted. Well, this was a waste of time.

"I can help him remember." Derek offered.

She lit up. "Really?" She asked.

He nodded. "Tell him to go back to the bus, go inside. See it, feel it."

Stiles pulled a pen from her jeans pocket and began scrawling on her arm, causing Derek to roll his eyes.

"Tell him to let his senses, his sight, smell, touch. Tell him to let them remember for him."

Stiles blinked. "That's is? Just go back?" She asked. It couldn't be that simple. Could it?

Derek nodded. "Also, tell him I can teach him how to control the shift, even on a full moon."

That peaked Stiles' interest.

"But it's not going to come for free." Derek warned.

"What does he have that you could possibly want?" She asked.

"You'll find out."

That single phrase worried Stiles a bit. She turned to leave, then hesitated. "Be honest." She said.

He inclined his head.

"Is he going to hurt somebody?"

"Yes."

"Could he kill somebody?"

"Yes."

"Is he going to kill somebody?"

"Probably."

Derek's answers were so sure that Stiles could feel her heart dropping. She nodded and walked out, feeling slightly sick to her stomach.

"Stiles." Derek said.

She turned around.

"I would be careful." He said.

"Scott wouldn't hurt me." She firmly. She turned around and walked down the stairs.

"Stiles." He said, once again.

Her foot hovered over the bottom step.

"Your heart skipped a beat."

* * *

A/N: Yay! More Stiles/Derek interaction! Okay, I have the end results of the vote. Here they are.

Sterek: 5 votes

Steter: 2 votes

Sciles: 1 vote

Unless I missed a review or PM this is the end result. Apparently it's Sterek all the way! for some folks. Anywho, my updating is going to be a little shaky, The Fever Code (Maze Runner Series) finally came to the Meijer's I shop at, so I'm fairly busy reading that. Favorite, Follow, Review, I love you all and I'm so glad I have such awesome readers. xo Sassy.


	12. E3 Robin To His Batman

"Hey, no. Just me." Scott said as Stiles began climbing the chain-link fence.

She squawked at him. "What?"

"Someone needs to keep watch." He said, shrugging.

"How come I'm always the one keeping watch?" She growled, dropping down.

"Because there's only two of us." He said.

"Thanks, asshole. Next time I'm having problems counting, I'll call you." She snapped, then glared at her surroundings. "Why is it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin?" She asked, looking back at Scott. "I don't want to be Robin all the time!" She shouted, flailing her arms around spazatically.

"Nobody's Batman or Robin any of the time." Scott said, scoffing.

"Not even some of the time?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just stay here." He said, evading the question.

"Oh my God!" she shouted. She was Robin! She hated Robin! "Fine." She grumbled, stomping over to her jeep. She watched as Scott climbed the fence and jogged over to the bus, grumbling to herself.

Why did Scott get everything he wanted, but Stiles was stuck being dumb, old, klutzy Stiles?

She was adjusting the radio on her jeep when she saw a flashlight beam bobbing up and down.

She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things, then pressed down on the car horn.

Scott bolted out of the bus and did an amazing flip off a car and onto the pavement next to the jeep.

"Come on, come on, come on!" She shouted as the flashlight beam came closer.

"Go, go, go, go!" Scott shouted, jumping in.

She shifted into reverse and tore out of there. "Did it work? Did you remember?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood, none of it was mine." Scott said.

"So... You did attack him?" Stiles asked, dread filling her insides.

"No." Scott said. "I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek."

Stiles' face soured. Derek? Derek killed the driver?

"I was actually trying to protect the driver, I think." Scott said, entirely relieved.

"That makes no sense. Why would Derek help you remember that he killed the driver?" Stiles asked.

Scott shrugged, like he didn't care.

"It's got to be a pack thing." Stiles said, that was the only reasonable explanation she could think of.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Like an initiation." She elaborated. "You do the kill together."

He snorted. "Yeah, because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience."

She chuckled softly. She was rubbing off on him. How great! "Yeah, but you didn't do it. Which means you're not a killer." Stiles said, grinning. "And it also means that-"

"-That I can go out with Allison." Scott said, beaming.

Stiles' grin slipped off her face. She looked at the road, hurt. "I was gonna say it means you won't kill me." She said, dejectedly.

"Oh yeah, that too." Scott said, nodding.

* * *

Stiles slipped in through Scott's window, mind buzzing with her new information. She turned around to see a bat lifted and poised to strike. She screamed at the top of her lungs and Melissa, Scott's mom, screamed as well.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing!" Melissa shouted.

"What am I doing!?" Stiles shouted, coming out of her fetal position. "God! Do either of you even play baseball?!" She asked, motioning frantically to the bat.

"What?" Melissa asked. She shook her head as if telling herself to forget it, then threw the bat to the side.

Scott walked in looking confused.

"Can you please tell your friend to use the front door." Melissa said, motioning to Stiles.

"You locked the front door. She wouldn't be able to get in." Scott said innocently.

"Yeah, exactly!" Melissa exclaimed.

Stiles let out a hurt/indignant whine.

"And, by the way, do either of you care there's a police enforced curfew?"

Scott and Stiles exchanged glances.

"No." They said in unison.

"No? Alright then." Melissa said "You know what? That's enough parenting for me. Good night!" She said, walking out.

"Night." Stiles called after her.

Scott turned to Stiles. "What is it?"

"My dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago." Stiles said, her tone taking a serious note. "It's the bus driver. He said he succumbed to his wounds." She said quietly.

"Succumbed?" Scott asked.

"He's dead, Scott." Stiles said.

Scott's eyes flared yellow.

* * *

Stiles jumped out of her jeep and bolted towards the Hale house, just in time to see Scott throw Derek through the wall. Yes, through a damn wall.

She winced, then scrambled into the other room.

Derek was brushing himself off. "That was cute." He said, pulling his jacket off.

Shit was about to go down.

He walked past Stiles and towards Scott.

Stiles watched in awe as Derek expertly shifted into his hairy werewolf form, which was similar to Scott's, other than the fur was black and he had icy blue eyes.

The next few minutes were the most terrifying of Stiles' life. It was like watching two starving dogs scrap over a piece of meat.

At one point, she tried to drag Scott away from Derek. Because, obviously, Scott was the instigator here.

Scott flipped around and clawed her arm, leaving five long scratches from her elbow to midway down her forearm.

She screamed loudly and Derek batted Scott into a couch hard.

Scott laid there, panting heavily. But showed no signs of attacking.

Derek shifted out.

Scott lifted his head. Thankfully, he had shifted out as well. He didn't even look at Stiles, he just glared at Derek.

"I didn't kill him." Derek snarled. "Neither of us did. It's not your fault and it's not mine."

Stiles blinked. Pain was slowly flooding through her system, pinging from her arm, but she was to into the conversation to pay it any mind.

"This? This is all your fault!" Scott shouted, the veins on his neck bulging. "You ruin my life!"

"No, I didn't." Derek said, his voice raising slightly.

"You're the one who bit me." Scott snarled.

"No, I'm not."

Stiles blinked. "What?" She asked stepping forward.

"I'm not the one that bit him." Derek said, turning to her.

"There's another..." She said trailing off. Blood was dripping from her fingertips.

Derek nodded.

"It's called an alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind." He turned to Scott, who was just standing in shock.

"You and I, we're betas." He said, pointing to himself and then at Scott, who was getting off the floor. "This thing is more powerful, more animal, than either of us. My sister came here looking for it and now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you."

"Why me?" Scott asked, standing up.

Stiles was slowly comprehending what was going on. "He's the one who bit Scott." She said, slowly.

The older werewolf nodded.

"That means, he's apart of his pack." Stiles said.

"It means he's the one he wants." Derek confirmed.

Stiles hissed as the hot water touched the scratches. She was so lucky her dad was still gone, or she would have a lot of explaining to do. She scrubbed the dried blood off, using soap. An occasional cry of pain passed her lips. The scratches weren't as drastic as they first seemed. She had been scratched deeper by thorns when she was out picking roses, but they still bled like a stuck pig. She applied anti-bacterial cream and a lot of it, before pulling out some long cotton bandages, winding it semi-tight around her arm. She sighed. She would have to wear long sleeves for a while till it healed to avoid unwanted questions. She probably could tell her father she got hurt while fixing something on her car. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea, and it was very believable. She couldn't count the number of times she scratched herself while working on that blue hunk of junk. She nodded to herself, deciding that was her set excuse, before flopping onto her bed. A thought came to her.

On the drive to his house, Scott didn't ask about her arm once.

* * *

A/N: So, I was running a little short on this chapter so I hijacked the ending scene and put Stiles in it. Whaddya think? So, I'm almost done reading Fever Code, and honestly I'm impressed. If you have read the other books, or even if you haven't, it's definitely worth the money. Favorite, follow, and review, I love hearing from you beauties. xo Sassy.


	13. E4 Bunny Teeth

"How are we going to figure out who's the alpha that bit you?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Scott said from his seat at his desk in front of her.

"So, was it the alpha who killed the bus driver?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said, giving a suffering sigh.

"Does Allison's dad know about the-"

"I don't know!" Scott shouted, causing the rest of the class to look back at them and the teacher give them dirty looks.

Stiles bit her lip and forced herself to remain silent as their tests were passed back. She smiled slightly at the A she had gotten, then glanced over Scott's shoulder and winced to see a D-. "Dude, you need to study more."

Scott turned and glared at her.

She grinned. "That was a joke." She said.

He just grunted.

"Scott, it's one test." She said, rolling her eyes and setting her paper on the desk. "You're gonna make it up."

Scott didn't seem convinced. Even before the whole werewolf thing, he had trouble with grades.

"Do you want help studying?" She asked.

He sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm studying with Allison after school today."

Stiles recoiled a bit from shock, then grinned slyly at him. "That's my boy." She said, nudging his shoulder.

He rolled his eyes. "We're just studying."

"Uh, no you're not." She said.

"I'm... not?" Scott asked looking confused.

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you." Stiles said.

Scott rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious." Stiles insisted. "If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear, I'll have you neutered."

"Okay." Scott hissed, looking around to make sure no one was listening. "Just stop with the questions, man."

Stiles grinned. "Done, no more questions. No more talk about the alpha."

Scott nodded, satisfied.

"Or Derek." She added. "Who still scares me."

Scott snorted.

* * *

She slung her back pack on her shoulder and slammed her locker door shut.

"Hey Sti- Whoa, what happened to your arm?" A boy asked, looking at the white bandages that wrapped around her arm. He was Isaac Lahey, a cute boy on the lacrosse team, who she was friends with.

She smiled at him. "I cut it while working on my jeep. What a klutz, huh?"

Isaac looked concerned, but gave her no reason to believe he didn't buy it. "Be careful. Okay, Stiles?" He said, smiling at her.

"I'll try." Stiles said, grinning.

The two parted ways and she walked out to her jeep, tossing her backpack in, started the engine, and pulled out.

She didn't even get ten feet, before a jackass in a black leather jacket stepped out in front of her, arm raised like he was going to stop the goddamn vehicle with it.

"Oh my God." Stiles gasped, after she slammed the brakes.

It wasn't until the man turned, when she realized the jackass in leather was Derek.

She leaned out the window. "What the hell are you doing! Is it your life's goal to give me a heart attack?!" She shouted at him, glaring.

Derek didn't respond, just slumped to the ground.

Stiles was shocked. She unlatched her door and darted over to the werewolf, just as Scott got there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"I was shot." Derek said, gasping.

Stiles took in his appearance: He was pale, a thin sheen of sweat glistened on the strangely white skin, his eyes were dull and flashed electric blue every so often, and he was shaking like a leaf.

The din of angry drivers, honking their horns filled the air.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked.

"I can't." Derek said. "It was a different kind of bullet."

Stiles frowned. "A silver bullet?"

"No, you idiot." Derek snared, like it was the stupidest question he had ever heard.

Stiles glared at him and folded her arms.

"Wait." Scott said, as if something occured to him. "That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours."

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Who said 48 hours?" Derek asked.

"The one who shot you." Scott said.

A car horn blared, long and loud.

Derek groaned, his eyes flashed and his teeth extended slightly.

"What are you doing!?" Scott exclaimed, looking around to make sure nobody saw. "Stop that." He ordered.

Derek rolled his eyes. "That's what I'm trying to tell you." He said through grit teeth. "I can't."

Scott looked around and let out a suffering sigh. He grabbed Derek under the arms and hauled him up, since it was obvious the werewolf couldn't walk by himself.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked as Scott hauled him around to her passenger door.

"He won't fit on my bike, and I'm going over to Allison's." Scott said.

"Put him in the basket." Stiles said, stubbornly.

Scott rolled his eyes. "I don't have a basket on my bike, Stiles. Get the door."

Stiles huffed and yanked the door open.

Scott pushed the injured werewolf in.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek said, leaning out the window.

Stiles climbed into the passenger seat and glared a Scott. "I hate you." She said.

Scott rolled his eyes and looked back at Derek. "How the hell am I suppose to do that?" He asked.

"Figure it out." Derek snapped, before motioning for Stiles to go.

* * *

Derek pulled off his jacket and leaned back, gasping for air at the effort. He was looking worse by the minute.

"Try not to bleed out on my seats, okay." Stiles said, mentally freaking out. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek asked, more like demanded to know. Because when you ask someone, you give them the option of not answering. Derek didn't give her that option.

"Your house." She said.

"What" He asked, shocked. As if she just said she was dumping him off at the Argent's house with a sign that said, 'Shoot me, I'm a werewolf.'. "No, you can't take me there."

Stiles gave him a surprised look. "I can't take you to your own house?" She asked.

"Not when I can't protect myself."

Stiles jerked the wheel to the side and pulled off the road, before shutting off the jeep and glaring at Derek. "What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet, huh?" Stiles asked.

Derek didn't seem to have an answer.

"Are you dying?" Stiles asked. She wanted him to say, no. But the universe hates her.

"Not yet."

"That's comforting." She said, snorting. "Just so you know, there is a ban on dying in my jeep. Kapeesh?" She asked.

Derek snorted and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt.

Stiles was hit with a wave of nausea.

The bullet wound itself was sickening, but add the gooey blood and black veins crawling up his arm. Oh yeah, it was vomit inducing.

"Oh my God." She said, turning away. "Is that contagious?"

"Start the car." Derek ordered.

She turned to glare at him, keeping her eyes on his face and not the gooey mess of his arm. "I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look." Stiles snapped. "In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." She said, pointing out the window.

Derek followed her finger then looked back at her, his eyebrows lowering. "Start the car, or I'm going to rip your throat out." Derek said, staring her evenly in the eye. "With my teeth."

She scoffed. "You mean with your bunny teeth?"

He glared sharply at her.

She huffed and started the jeep.

* * *

A/N: Well, the first part of episode 4 is up. Took me a little while to get it done but it's here. I just looked at the stats for this story and I was blown away. Over 5,000 views and 7 people away from having 50 followers, how cool is that? So please, follow, favorite, and review. I would also like to give a shout out to another writer on here her pen name is Wynni and she has just finished a story called The Broom Bearing Baggins Of Bag End. Now I personally have followed this story for a long time and I am good friends with Wynni, so if you could bounce over and check out her story, it would mean a lot to the both of us. Again, we are seven people away from 50 followers so hit that follow button. Thank you so much! xo Sassy.


	14. E4 Triskellion

"Where the hell do you want me to take him?" Stiles hissed angrily into the phone. "He doesn't want to go to his house and I can't take him to mine. Because if I do, the next bullet hole he's going to have in him will be in the head and from my dad."

Scott sighed.

"And besides." Stiles glanced at the werewolf briefly. There was no point in whispering and what was he going to do? Rip her throat out like he previously threatened? He wouldn't. He'd have nobody to drive him. "He's starting to smell."

There was a pause. "Like what?"

"Like death." She growled.

"Okay." Scott said giving another sigh. "Take him to the animal clinic."

Oh the irony. "What about your boss?" Stiles asked.

Derek was not going to like this.

"He's gone by now. Look, there's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster."

Stiles shook her head and passed the phone to her guest. "You're not gonna believe where he wants me to take you." She said, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Did you find it?" Derek asked.

Stiles couldn't quite catch what Scott was saying, but from the look on Derek's face, Scott hadn't found the bullet.

"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, alright?" Derek said.

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing." Scott grumbled.

Stiles winced.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Then think about this: The alpha called you out against your will and he's going to do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive, you need me. Find the bullet." Derek hung up without another word and tossed her phone on the dashboard.

Stiles bit her lip, and tapped her fingers nervously on the steering wheel.

If one of her dads friends saw her driving an ex-fugitive around, her dad would be notified instantly and he would have a flipping fit.

She pulled into the animal clinics parking lot and fetched the key.

Derek was weak, but his manly pride wouldn't let him allow Stiles to help him to the building. He slumped against the wall and sat on the stack of dog food.

Stiles shut the front door and locked it, just as her phone chimed. She looked down at it. "Does... Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" She asked, looking up at the injured werewolf.

He nodded, still panting from the strain of walking ten feet. "It's a rare form of wolfsbane." He said. "He has to bring me the bullet."

Stiles' eyelashes fluttered a bit from confusion. "Why?"

Derek's voice never faltered. "Because I'll die without it."

* * *

Stiles ran a hand through her hair as she sent out another text to Scott. "What are you going to do with the bullet when Scott brings it in?" She asked, looking up. Her jaw fell as Derek tugged off his long sleeve shirt and undershirt.

His back was towards her, allowing her a lovely view of an interestingly-shape tattooed on his back.

A triskellion. Stiles thought, admiring the tattoo.

He turned around giving her a good eyeful of his abs. "I'm going to dump the insides out, light it with a lighter, and shove it in the bullet wound."

That snapped Stiles out of her daze.

He turned back around and began rustling around in the cupboards.

That really didn't sound like fun, and it definitely sounded painful. "You know, it really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a goodnight's sleep couldn't take care of." She squeaked.

Derek shook his head, now, searching the drawers on the counter. "When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." He said. His breathing was growing heavy, like it took a strong effort to fill his lungs.

"Wow. Positivity is just not in your vocabulary." Stiles said, feeling sick to her stomach.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort." Derek said, stilling, then grabbed something from one of the drawers.

She frowned. A crease appeared between her eyebrows. "Which is?"

Derek turned around holding an electric saw. "You're going to cut my arm off." He said.

Stiles gaped at him.

He staggered over and threw the saw on the metal table and began tying a stretchy band around his arm that was used to cut off blood flow when you had blood drawn.

She picked up the saw, turning it on and pulling the trigger.

It hummed to life, the blade vibrating.

"Oh my God." She gasped, putting it down and turning away. "What if you bleed to death?" She asked, desperate for an alternative.

"It'll heal if it works."

If it works. That was comforting. She looked at his arm and felt her lunch nudging at the back of her throat. She swallowed harshly. "I- I don't- I don't think I can do this." She admitted.

He rolled his eyes and glared at her. "Why not?" He asked, as if he had told her to buy him dinner instead of chop off a limb.

"Well." Stiles drawled folding her arms. "Because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!"

Derek sighed and grunted, looking ready to bash his head against the table, or her head, which was probably more likely. "You faint at the sight of blood?" He asked.

She looked at him in shock. "No." She said. "But I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" She shouted.

He sighed again. "Alright, fine." He said. "How about this? Either you cut off my arm or I'm gonna cut off your head."

She snorted. "Okay, you know, I'm so not buying your threats anymo-"

Derek grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled her into an awkward leaning position over the table and very close to him.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed. In the back of her mind, she realized Derek could easily see her chest and her black bra with Batman symbols on it, should he just look down.

What was worse. He looked down.

"Okay! Okay! Bought, sold, totally! I'll do it!" She exclaimed, trying to pull away, but that only made her shirt pull further away from her body.

Derek didn't answer, instead he turned to the side and heaved up black goo onto the floor.

Charming.

Stiles jerked away repulsed, but Derek still had a firm grip on her shirt, keeping her closer than she would of liked.

"Oh my God. What the hell is that!?" She squealed. Vomiting caused chain reactions and right now Stiles was on the verge of reacting.

"It's my body." Derek gasped. "It's trying to heal itself."

"Well, it's not doing a good job!" She shouted, yanking herself out of his grasp.

"Now, you gotta do it now." Derek said, leaning heavily against the table.

She gulped. "Look, honestly, I don't think I can." She said.

"Just do it!" Derek shouted.

"Okay!" She shouted back, picking up the saw. She squeezed her eyes shut praying silently for strength. She opened her eyes and placed the blade of the saw on his arm. "Alright." She said.

Derek shut his eyes tightly and braced himself.

"Here we go." She put her finger on the trigger.

"Stiles?"

Was she imagining it? No! It was Scott.

The boy in question walked in.

"Scott." She said in relief.

Scott looked at her, horrified. "What the hell are you doing!"

Stiles chuckled nervously and dropped the saw with a thud. "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." She gasped putting a hand to her chest.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked standing up.

Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out the famous bullet and handed it to the werewolf. "What are you gonna do with it?" Scott asked.

Derek stared at the bullet, all while looking hazy. "I'm gonna-" His green eyes rolled up into his head and he slumped to the ground. The bullet dropped from his fingertips and with a clank, rolled into a drain.

* * *

A/N: Well. This was a fun chapter to write. Took a while, but it was fun. Guys over the 4 days since my last post we've reached 6000 views and 48 follows. Give yourselves high fives! We just need 2 more people, just 2 to reach 50 followers. So, please, follow, favorite, and review. I love you all. xo Sassy.


	15. E4 Coffee?

"No!" Scott shouted, diving for the bullet.

Stiles scrambled around the table and to Derek. She knelt down and shook him. "Derek? Derek, come on, wake up!" She said, shaking him harder. She looked over at Scott, who was on his stomach trying to get the bullet.

"Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?" She asked, tugging on her hair.

"I don't know!" Scott shouted in frustration. "I can't reach it!"

Stiles looked back down at Derek and tapped his cheeks. "He's not waking up!" She said. "I think he's dying." She said, smacking him a little harder. "I think he's dead."

"Just hold on!" Scott said. "Come on." He whispered to himself, concentrating hard.

Stiles ran her fingers through her hair and pulled Derek's head into her lap.

"Oh! I got it! I got it!" Scott said, holding up the bullet. He looked at Derek who wasn't going to be of any use. "What do I do now?" He asked.

Stiles' mind scrambled for an answer. What did Derek say? "Pull the bullet casing off and dump out what's in the actually bullet." She said, her fingers finding their way into Derek's raven colored hair.

Scott turned his back to her, fiddling with the bullet on the table.

She heard a clink and he looked back at her.

"Light it with a lighter." She said.

He blinked at her. "Why would I have a lighter?"

She sighed and ran her hands along Derek's sides like her father taught her. She located a lighter in his pants pocket and threw it to Scott.

There was a poof of light and a crackle of flames, causing Scott to jumped back. Soon a small plume of purplish blue smoke rose into the air. "Now what?" He asked.

Stiles winced. "Now, you have to shove it into the bullet hole."

Scott blinked at her for a moment. "Are you sure?"

She glared at him sharply.

He scooped the smoldering pile into his hand and knelt down in front of the werewolf. "Don't kill me." He muttered under his breath, before dumping the smolders into the bullet wound and pushing it deeper in with his thumb.

The reaction was instant. Derek's eyes popped open and he let out a screamed, his body thrashing around out of control.

She scrambled back to avoid being hit by a flailing limb.

Stiles and Scott watched in awe as the bullet wound completely disappeared. Blood, black veins, gaping hole, all of it.

"That's amazing." She breathed as Derek completely stilled.

He blinked for a moment, gathering himself before sitting up slowly and pulling off the band he tied around his upper arm. He stood up just as simply as if nothing ever happened to him. No, thank you, no, nothing.

Scott pulled Stiles to her feet. "Are you okay?" Scott asked, looking cautiously at Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Other than the agonizing pain, yes." He said.

Stiles snorted. "I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign."

The older man glared at her.

"Okay, we saved your life which means you're gonna leave us alone." Scott snarled.

Stiles blinked at him. "What?" She asked.

"You got that?" He asked, ignoring her.

Derek raised an eyebrow, looking quite surprised at Scott's outburst himself.

"And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad and I'm gonna tell him everything." Scott threatened.

Stiles gaped at her friend.

"You're gonna trust them?" Derek snapped, apparently having enough with Scott and his prissy little tantrums. "You think they can help you?"

That's precisely what Stiles was wondering. Her best friend had obviously forgotten that the man he had just spoke of shot him with an arrow.

"Why not?" Scott asked, as if it was a real question. "They're a lot freaking nicer than you are!"

Derek's eyes flashed blue. "Yeah? I can show you exactly how nice they are."

She winced. That didn't sound like fun.

* * *

Stiles sighed as she climbed out of her jeep.

After Derek and Scott's little lover's spat, the two went off in Derek's camero, leaving her out of the whole Explain-why-the-Argent's-aren't-good-people field trip.

Neither of them even acknowledged her help, which kinda pissed her off.

"Stiles?" Someone said in surprise.

She looked up to see Isaac standing in front of her door, arm raised like he was about to knock.

"Hey" He said turning around.

"Hey.." She said slowly. "What.. are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"I came to check on you." He said, shifting around and looking slightly embarrassed.

Stiles blinked. "Check on me?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said. "I was curious about your arm and then I saw that guy walk out in front of you and Scott put him in your car and I was worried about you."

She grinned at him widely. "Well, I'm glad someone cares." She joked. "No worries though." She added, when Isaac's face began to contort into deeper concern. "He's a... friend of Scott's and he wasn't doing so well, so Scott had me drive him home." She explained.

Isaac looked relieved. "And your arm?" He asked.

She glanced at it. "Oh, it's fine really. It wasn't a bad cut." She said. It was the honest truth. She figure in a day or two she could take the bandages off.

"Good, good." Isaac said, nodding his head.

They fell into an awkward silence.

"Stiles, when you're done, we're leaving for patrol in ten minutes!" Her father called through the door.

"Weren't you just chewing me out for invading on your privacy the other day!" She shouted, flushing bright red.

"I'm your father, there's a boy out there with you. It's legal."

She groaned.

Isaac smiled a bit. "Um.. I better get going."

"Yea... I better... Go... Inside." Stiles said, motioning to the door, more like flailing her arm at the door.

Isaac nodded and picked up his bike, then paused, and turned to her, scratching the back of his neck, looking a bit nervous. "You... wouldn't happen to be free tomorrow while the parent/teacher conferences are going on, would you?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I think I have to pick up some groceries, but that's it. Why?" She asked curiously.

He shifted fiddling with the seat of his bike. "I was wondering... Maybe we could go to that new coffee shop that just opened up? You like coffee right?"

What. The. Hell. Isaac just asked her out! A giddy feeling rose in her chest. "Yea, I love coffee." She said.

He beamed. "Great! So... I don't have a car." He admitted.

"That's fine. Like I said, I have to get some things from the grocery store, so we can meet at the coffee shop." She said.

"Great." Isaac said grinning. "Uh... See you tomorrow, then." He said, climbing on his bike.

"Same... Uh, I'll see you, not me." She flushed.

Luckily, he just laughed.

She waved at him as he left, then walked into the house, shutting the door and dropping her bag off. She peeked out the window to make sure he was gone, then squealed and fist pumped the air.

* * *

A/N: Well? Team Stisaac? Okay, thanks to all of you, we have reached 51 followers and almost 6,500 views! Give yourselves pats on the backs! I'm taking a little break from this story for a while, to work on getting another started. So, as a parting gift, I threw in some Isaac/Stiles interaction for you. A lot of people have been asking about Stiles love interested and now you have it. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope to see you soon. Please follow, favorite, and review. xo Sassy.


	16. E5 Curly Fries

"Did they forget my curly fries?" The Sheriff asked, coming up for air after devouring his sandwich. He reached over to paw in the bags from the fast food restaurant.

Stiles smacked his hand. "You're not suppose to eat fries." She said.

He rolled his eyes and reached again.

She smacked him harder. "Especially the curly ones." She insisted.

"Well." Her father drawled. "I, am carrying a lethal weapon." He motioned to his gun belt. "If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries."

She snorted. "If you think getting rid of the contractions in all your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate. You. Are. Wrong." She said smirking.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes.

"Unit One, do you copy?" Dispatch asked.

Stiles reached for the radio, only to get smacked across the hand. She whined at him.

He smirked at her and picked up the radio. "Unit One, copy." He said

Stiles stuffed curly fries into her mouth, filling her cheeks like a squirrel.

"Got a report of a possible 187." Dispatch said.

Stiles spit out half of her curly fries and gaped at her father. "A murder!?"

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the video 2*C store, The Sheriff turned to look at her.

"Stay here." He ordered.

She crossed her arms and pouted.

The Sheriff got out and walked over to the ambulance, where the two witnesses were.

Stiles surveyed the scene: There were no lights on in the store, the front window was shattered like something launched through it, police tape was being set up, and number signs were put around the evidence sights.

She looked at the ambulance and she gasped. "No way." She breathed. Ignoring her fathers order to stay, she opened the door and stepped out.

"Why the hell can't I just go home!" Jackson was shouting at her father.

Lydia sat in the ambulance, obviously in shock.

"I'm fine!" He shouted.

"I hear ya." Her father said, trying to calm the teenager down. "But the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard, they just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion."

Jackson blinked at The Sheriff like he was the stupidest person on the planet, causing Stiles to give Jackson a look of her own.

"What part of, "I'm fine." Are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I wanna go home!" He shouted.

"And I understand that." The Sheriff said.

How he kept a level head while dealing with jackasses like Jackson, blew Stiles' mind. She would be slapping the ever loving shit out of him right about now.

"No, you don't understand." Jackson hissed. "Which kinda blows my mind since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum-wage, rent-a-cop like you!"

Okay, that's not cool. She didn't have to stand there while her father took this abuse. If she stepped in things, would not be pretty, but if she let it go, it would also get ugly.

So as soon as Jackson finished his little tantrum, she gasped.

"Whoa! Is that a dead body?" She asked, pointing at the stretcher the EMT's were bringing out.

Everyone else gasped and looked over.

Her dad glared at her and she smiled sheepishly.

"Everybody back up. Back up." The Sheriff said, making room for the EMT's. While everyone was distracted, he glared sharply at her and pointed to the car.

She sighed and climbed back into the patrol car. She just happened to glance up briefly, then did a double-take.

Scott and Derek were on the roof.

She rolled her eyes and gave Scott a look through the windshield.

He shrugged at her, and he and Derek backed away from the edge so they were out of sight.

Stiles shook her head. "Idiots."

* * *

"Just a friendly reminder." Mr. Harris said, walking along the desks.

Stiles had the cap of a highlighter in her mouth and she was highlighting the important parts in her book. Translation, everything was highlighted.

"Parent/teacher conferences are tonight."

She groaned, then brightened up, remembering her date with Isaac.

"Students below a "C" average are required to attend."

That meant Scott, because the poor sap got D's and C's on just about everything.

"I won't name you." Mr. Harris continued, in his usual prissy I'm-better-than-this tone. "Because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment."

She snorted and rolled her eyes.

Mr. Harris eyed Scott's empty seat. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" He asked, just as Jackson walked in looking pale and exhausted.

Mr. Harris walked over and began speaking to him in hushed tones, Jackson nodded and Mr. Harris straightened.

"Everyone start reading chapter nine." He said.

Stiles hummed, still highlighting words.

Mr. Harris sighed with his back to them. "Ms. Stilinski."

She looked up.

"Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's chemistry, not a coloring book."

Her cheeks stained red as several of her classmates laughed at her. She spit the cap up into the air and caught it easily, casting a smug look in Mr. Harris's direction.

The teacher moved on.

Stiles glanced at Danny and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around an raised an eyebrow.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"You just did." He said, turning back around.

She harrumphed. "Well, I'm going to ask you anyway." She said stubbornly. "Did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?"

Danny sighed. "No."

"Okay..." Stiles said slowly. That really didn't surprise her.

Lydia looked like a wreck, back at the video store.

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" She asked.

Danny tensed slightly. "He... Wouldn't tell me..."

Was it just her, or did Danny sound hurt?

"But he's your best friend." She said.

He shrugged.

She hummed to herself, then looked back up at him and tapped his shoulder. "One more question." She said.

He sighed. "What?" He asked.

"I know your gay and all." She said.

He nodded.

"But do you find me attractive?"

He stiffened, but didn't answer her.

Stiles leaned forward before falling out of her chair with all the grace of a dead cow, causing several stares. She blushed, cleared her throat, and slid back into her chair she'd have to ask him later.

* * *

"What?" Scott's gruff voice said over the phone.

"Finally!" Stiles shouted. "Have you even been getting any of my texts?" She asked.

He snorted. "Yea. Like, all nine million of them."

She scoffed. "Do you have any idea what's going on? Lydia is totally M-I-A, Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face, another random guy is dead- You have to do something about it!"

"Like what?" Scott asked.

"Something!" She exclaimed as she made her way through the school halls.

"Okay, I'll do, "something" later. Stop texting me." There was a click.

She grunted at her phone and stuck her tongue out.

"Hey." Isaac said, coming up behind her.

She turned. "Hi." She said.

"We still on for later?" He asked curiously.

She grinned. "Absolutely."

He mimicked her grin. "Great." He said enthusiastically. "See you then."

"Yeah, see you." She said. Their date wasn't for a little while. Plenty of time to get groceries and make a quick detour.

* * *

A/N: Happy Halloween! I stayed up all night just to give you this Halloween gift! On a scale of one to ten how much to do you like Halloween? And tell me your costumes if you'd like. Someone PM'd me and asked me what Stiles would dress up as for Halloween and I'm thinking Batman. Not Batgirl, Batman. Alright, review, favorite, follow, I love you guys, see you soon I hope. xo Sassy.


	17. E5 What The Hell Is A Stiles?

"She's in here." Mrs. Martin said, knocking on the white door and opening it. "Honey, there's a Stiles here to see you." She said.

Lydia was sprawled out on the bed, in a skimpy navy blue nightgown. "What the hell is a Stiles?" The red head asked, in a far away tone.

Her mother smiled at Stiles, apologetically. "She took a little something to ease her nerves. You can- You can go in." She said.

"Thanks." Stiles said as Mrs. Martin took her leave.

Lydia flipped over and eyed her curiously. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Stiles shrugged. "Well, I was picking up groceries and decided I would drop in to see how you were doing. I was worried about you today." She explained.

The other girl patted her bed and Stiles hesitantly sat down.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I feel fantastic." Lydia cooed, getting really close to her.

Stiles chuckled nervously, then spotted a pill bottle. She leaned over and plucked up the bottle and studied the contents tag. Her eyes widened. "Oh!" She said. No wonder she was in good spirits.

"What?" Lydia asked, curiously.

Stiles grinned at her. "I bet you can't say, "I saw Suzy, sitting in a shoeshine shop." Ten times fast."

Lydia raised an eyebrow. "I saw Shuzy." She blinked in surprise. "I shaw." She blinked again.

Stiles grinned and put the bottle back. When she looked at Lydia again, the red head had a far away look on her face.

"I saw." She breathed.

"What?" Stiles asked. "Lydia, what did you see?" Excitement was boiling up in her veins.

"Something." Lydia said softly.

"Something like a mountain lion?" Stiles asked.

Lydia fluttered her eyelashes. "A mountain lion." She said.

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion?" Stiles asked skeptically. "Or are you just saying that because that's what the police told you?"

Lydia nodded. "A mountain lion." She said again.

Stiles frowned. Never trust someone when they're drugged.

Her dad had a tooth pulled and had to be put under anesthesia. When she brought him home, she caught him cheering on his favorite football team while sitting in front of a blank TV.

Stiles plucked up Lydia's stuffed giraffe from the nightstand. "Lydia." She said, gaining the other girl's attention. "What is this?" She asked, shaking the plush.

"A mountain lion."

Stiles rolled her eyes and set the giraffe down. "You are so drunk." She said shaking her head.

Then, without warning, Lydia wrapped her arms around Stiles' waist and settled her head on her stomach.

"Um..." Stiles said. This was making her severely uncomfortable. "Lydia, I would love to sit here and have a cuddlefest with you but I really need to go." She said, pulling out of the girl's grasp.

"Where?" Lydia asked.

Stiles nibbled on her lip hesitantly. "Out to get coffee." She said.

"With who?" Lydia asked, studying her nails.

"Isaac Lahey."

The red head looked up. "A boy?" She asked.

Stiles nodded. "Crazy right?"

Lydia shrugged, then turned and flopped onto her bed.

Stiles sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

Lydia's phone began buzzing.

"Do you... Want me to get that?" Stiles asked.

Lydia didn't answer, just began snoring very unladylike.

So Stiles leaned over and picked up the phone. She frowned. "Lydia, I don't know how to-" The words froze in her throat as a video of a large wolf played on the screen. She glanced at Lydia then back at the video. She clutched the phone close to her and slid it into her pocket.

* * *

"Hey, it's me again." Stiles said frustrated as Scott's voicemail picked up yet again. "Look, I found something and I don't know what to do, okay. So if you could turn your damn phone on right now that would be great." She said, gritting her teeth. "Or else I'll kill you. Do you understand me? I'm going to kill you." She snarled into the phone. "And I'm too upset to come up with a witty description about how exactly I'm gonna kill you. But, I'm just going to do it, okay? I'm gonna- Urgh!" She threw the phone on her bed and stomped over to her spinny chair and sat down.

She was just about to reach for Lydia's phone when a knock startled her. She gasped then relaxed as her dad walked in.

"I'm about to leave. Please tell me I'm gonna hear good news at this parent/teacher thing." He asked hopefully.

Stiles nibbled on her lip and avoiding all eye contact with The Sheriff. "Depends on how you define good news..."

He shrugged. "I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioral issues." He said, narrowing his eyes.

She winced. "You might wanna rethink that definition."

The Sheriff held up his hands. "Nuff said." He frowned at her. "Don't you have a date?" He asked.

She sighed. "Yea... I just.. I'm waiting for something." She said.

He nodded and walked out. "You look gorgeous by the way!" He called over his shoulder.

Stiles turned cherry red and tugged at her shirt. Her phone dinged. She scrambled over and picked it up. Her shoulders slumped and she felt like crying.

Isaac: Sorry, but I have to go. Maybe we can reschedule?

She sat down in her chair heavily, gathering herself. She sent a quick apology to Isaac and sent an obscenely worded text to Scott, telling him just how much she hated him. She looked at Lydia's phone contemplating her options, before sighing. She picked it up and deleting the video.

* * *

Stiles turned into the school parking lot and parked next to her dad's car, which he was about to get into but stopped when he saw her.

She climbed out. "Well? How totally grounded am I?" She asked.

He shook his head. "You detailed the history of male circumcision on a test?" He asked.

She shrugged. "It has significant historical values." She said.

"It was economics class."

She grinned sheepishly.

He shook his head again. "How was your date?" He asked.

Stiles sighed. "I got caught up and couldn't make it." She said.

He frowned. "Well, I'm sure once you explain what was wrong, he'll-"

Someone screamed, causing Stiles to jolt.

The Sheriff blinked, then reached into his car to fetch his gun belt. He clipped it on. "Stay here." He ordered.

She nodded as he walked away.

He turned. "Stiles, I'm serious. Stay."

She bit her lip and nodded. She watched as The Sheriff weaved between cars and people to get to the source of the scream.

There were more cries of terror along with the occasional growl.

Was the alpha here? In the school parking lot?

"DAD!" Stiles screamed as she saw a car back up into The Sheriff. She bolted towards him, barely avoiding other people and cars before kneeling next to him.

"I'm okay." He said gasping and clutching his side. "I'm okay, Stiles. I'm okay." He repeated. The Sheriff staggered to his feet, favoring his injured side as he pushed on searching for the threat.

Stiles followed closely behind, terror and shock still running through her veins.

She caught a glimpse of Scott standing across the street and anger was added to the cocktail.

He just stood there and let her dad get hit by a car. What the living hell was wrong with him? Then she saw Allison.

 _Oh, that's why._ She thought bitterly.

Everything blurred together as she kept her eyes on her father and his surroundings.

A gun shot went off, but it wasn't from The Sheriff's gun.

She trailed after him as they came up next to Chris Argent, Allison's father, and stared at the body of a mountain lion with a large wound in it's side.

It exhaled and went completely still.

Stiles looked up at her father.

He looked at her and clasped her hand in his.

* * *

A/N: This chapter has a lot of emotions. Anyway, so, I got several PM's from people about there Halloween costumes. One went as Harley Quinn (this one is particularly awesome because the person who wore the costume was a dude and his girlfriend went as the joker XD), another went as a bumble bee, which she said was just the letter 'B' with yellow and black strips, and finally, the one that I think is spectacularly awesome, was a person who went as Stiles. XD They had a bat and everything. You can still send me your costumes, because, seriously, I am not ready to let Halloween go. My cousins are already singing Christmas songs. So, review, follow, favorite. Thanks you guys. xo Sassy.


	18. E6 Yodalicious

Stiles was mad. No, no pissed. No. Pissed didn't even begin to describe how she felt. Furious was more like it, and when Scott walked in and smiled at her, like nothing had happened, the fury grew.

He frowned and sat behind her. "Still not talking to me?" He asked.

She had to bite her tongue to keep a snarky response from tumbling out of her mouth.

"Can you at least tell me if your dad is okay?" He asked.

Her mouth twisted into a pucker.

"It was just a bruise right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothing that big?"

Stiles inhaled and held her breath. She was this close to rearing her elbow back and catching Scott in the nose.

"You know I feel really bad about it, right?"

She grunted and turned around to glare at him. "You let my dad get hit by a car. He has a bruise that's bigger than two dinner plates side by side. You go off, playing hooky with your girlfriend and completely ignore my calls and texts you made me miss my date and-"

"Date?" Scott asked, shocked.

Stiles scoffed. "Yes, date. You would know about it, if you took your eyes off of Allison for a few seconds." She turned around and focused on the teacher.

Scott shifted. "What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out." He whispered lowly.

Stiles rolled her eyes.

"And that I went to Derek for help?"

She blinked. "If I was talking to you, I would come up with a witty retort about how just a little while ago you were telling him to piss off and now your practically his pet puppy. But, obviously, I'm not talking to you."

The bell rang and Stiles sighed.

She could feel her resolve of silence slowly crumbling. Finally, she grunted and turned around. "What did he say?"

* * *

"He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asked, wide eyed as they walked through the school hallways.

"Yeah." Scott said.

Her nose wrinkled. "Alright, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that you try to kill someone." She said, then glared at him. "And that someone's usually me."

He shrugged. "I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me."

Stiles frowned.

"I have to be able to control it." Scott said.

"Well, how's he gonna teach you to do that?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't think he does either."

"Well, that's good." Stiles said, sarcastically. "When are you two meeting up?"

"He just told me to not talk about it, act normal, and get through the day."

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "When?"

Scott shrugged. "He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work."

"After work." Stiles hummed, an idea was forming in her head. "Alright, well, that gives me to the end of the school day then." She said.

"To do what?" Scott asked.

"To teach you myself."

* * *

Stiles looked at her best friend in amusement. "I think the book's making it more obvious." She said, popping a fry in her mouth. She took a quick look at Allison, who sat a few tables away. "Besides, she reading anyway."

Scott glanced over at his girlfriend then relaxed slightly. "So, did you come up with a plan yet?" He asked.

"I think so." Stiles said, taking a drink of her juice.

"Does... That mean you don't hate me now?" He asked hopefully.

She snorted. "No."

He frowned.

"But your crap has infiltrated my life. So now, I have to do something about it." It was true and she knew that no matter what Scott did to her she would always have his back. Well, short of eating orphans, of course. If he started snacking on kids, she was leaving. "Plus, I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek."

Scott nodded his agreement. "Okay, yeah. You teach me." He said.

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda." She said.

"Yeah, you be my Yoda." He said, scoffing.

"Your Yoda, I will be." She said with a lopsided grin.

Scott rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I said it backwards." Stiles explained, grinning widely.

"Yeah, I know." He said snorting. "So.. Who did you go on a date with?" He asked.

"You mean, who would I have gone with, if a certain asshole had picked up his phone."

He smiled sheepishly.

"Guess." she commanded, popping another fry in her mouth.

"Um..." Scott looked around the lunchroom. "Greenberg?"

Stiles stared at him. Greenberg? Seriously? "Alright. Know what? I definitely still hate you. Uh-huh!" She said, grabbing the book that was blocking his face. "Oh yeah." She walked away, leaving him in plain view of Allison. Stiles laughed as he scrambled for cover.

* * *

"Put this on."

Scott's brow creased as he took the black strap in his hand. "Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" He asked.

"Yeah, I borrowed it." Stiles said.

"Stole it." He corrected.

She rolled her eyes. "Temporarily misappropriated."

He scoffed.

"Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, and you're going to wear it for the rest of the day."

Scott eyed the device in her hand. "Isn't that coach's phone?" He asked.

She grinned. "That I stole."

He gave her a look.

"Hey, don't get on my ass, Mr. I-skipped-a-whole-day-of-school-and-missed-parent/teacher-conferences-in-favor-of-some-sexy-time-with-my-hot-girlfriend."

Scott rolled his eyes."We didn't go that far. And don't call it that." He said.

She huffed at him. "Moron, what did I say about wasting opportunities." She scolded.

"Why all this?" Scott asked, changing the subject with a small smirk on his face.

"Alright, well. Your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right?" She asked. "When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry, etc. etc."

Scott nodded.

"Well, maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate." Stiles basked in the look of awe on Scott's face.

"Like, The Incredible Hulk." He said.

Stiles rolled her eyes dramatically. "Kind of like The Incredible Hulk, yeah."

"No, I'm like The Incredible Hulk." Scott insisted.

Stiles grunted. "Would you shut up and put the strap on?" She asked.

He grinned at her.

* * *

He definitely wasn't grinning when she wrapped several layers of duct tape around his wrists.

"You know, this isn't how I wanted to spend my free period." He complained.

She snorted. "Me either. Now, shut up and behave." She said, walking over to where she had dropped her gear. "Ready?" She asked, picking up her lacrosse stick.

"No."

She snickered. "Remember, don't get angry." She scooped a ball into the net.

"I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea." Scott muttered.

She grinned at him. "Oh, Scotty." She said with a dramatic sigh. "It hasn't even begun."

* * *

A/N: So... I got a lot of hate mail for ruining Isaac and Stiles' date. I'm terribly sorry and I promise you all they will have their date. Perhaps, sooner than you would think. ;) Follow, favorite, and review. xo Sassy.


	19. E6 This Is Sparta!

"Ow!" Scott shouted as Stiles threw a particularly hard shot that hit his shoulder. "Okay, that one kind of hurt." He moaned, curling in on himself.

She smirked. "Quiet. Remember, you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, alright? About staying calm." She scolded.

"Stay calm." Scott muttered to himself. "Staying calm."

 _He's trying to pump himself up._ Stiles thought with a tiny giggle.

"Staying totally calm."

Stiles scoop up another ball in the net.

"There's no balls flying at my face"

Stiles launched the ball, hitting Scott right in the crotch.

He groaned and double over. "Son of a bitch!" He shouted.

She cackled and caught an eye full of Jackson watching them with a huge grin on his face.

He seemed to be enjoying it just as much as she was.

"You know what?" Stiles asked, amused. "I think my aim is actually improving."

"Wonder why." Scott snarled.

The phone signaled his heart rate was rising slightly.

"Ah, buh buh." She said, wagging her finger. "Don't get angry."

Scott grunted. "I'm not getting angry."

She shrugged and flung another ball at him, one almost knocked him down.

"Stop." He pleaded.

She shook her head and flung another. The good thing about this training program was that it let Stiles blow off steam. She flung another as hard as she could.

"Just wait." He yelped.

She didn't.

"Wait, just hold on!" Scott shouted. The next one knocked him on his ass and he didn't get up.

Stiles glanced down at the heart monitor and cussed.

It was beeping rapidly, meaning his heart rate was rising significantly.

"Scott?" She asked nervously.

He broke the duct tape and dug his nails into the ground, grunting.

The beeping slowed down after a few tense minutes and then stopped completely.

Stiles approached him cautiously. "Scott.. You started to change for a minute there buddy."

Scott nodded and looked up, still fully human to her relief. "From anger." He panted, his brow furrowed in confusion. "But it was more than that. It was like the angrier I got, the stronger I felt."

She hummed. "So it is anger then. Derek's right." She said. "He has been so far." She muttered.

Scott caught his breath then looked up at her with sad puppy dog eyes. "I can't be around Allison." He said woefully.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Just because she makes you happy?"

Scott shook his head. "No, because she makes me weak."

* * *

"Alright, so you stay away from her for a few days. You can do that." Stiles said optimistically.

"But is it a few days, or is it forever?" Scott asked.

Stiles rolled her eyes. "You know, this whole women make you weak thing, is a little too Spartan Warrior for me. It's probably just part of the learning process."

He didn't seem to believe her. "Yeah, but you've seen Derek. I mean, the guy's totally alone."

Stiles thought about Scott's grouchy mentor. He pretty much was alone. No family, no friends, no girlfriend. You know, she'd bet if Derek just got himself laid he would be less ornery.

"-Never be around her again." Scott said.

Stiles blinked. Had Scott been talking that whole time she had been thinking? "Well, if you're not dead that could be a good thing." She said, hoping he didn't say anything important.

"I'd rather be dead." He said.

To her, he seemed to be a bit over dramatic. But they were teenagers, this was a high school, and the conversation revolved around a girl. It was bound to be somewhat dramatic.

"You're not gonna end up like Derek, alright?" She said. "We'll figure it out."

"Okay." He said, relieved.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Stiles said, pulling him towards the exit.

Scott sniffed then gagged. "Ugh. Something smells terrible in here."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? In a boy's locker room? That doesn't make any sense at all." She said sarcastically.

Scott rolled his eyes. "No, it's like somethings rotting or dying." He explained.

Stiles sniffed. "I don't smell anything." She said as they walked passed Jackson and out the door.

* * *

"Stiles, sit behind me dude." Scott hissed as she went to take the spot next to him.

She blinked, then caught sight of Allison moving to attack.

She lunged at the chair but Allison beat her to the punch.

The other girl gave her a strange look.

Stiles just smiled nervously and sat down next to her.

Allison leaned forward and tapped Scott on the shoulder. "I haven't seen you all day." She said.

Scott gave Stiles a panicked look. "Uh, yeah. I've been, uh, super busy." He stuttered.

Stiles rolled her eyes.

"When are you going to get your phone fixed?" Allison asked. "I feel like I'm totally disconnected from you."

He tried to shrug nonchalantly, but it really looked like his shoulders spasmed. "Soon. Real soon."

Allison was either blind or completely ignored Scott's behavior. "I changed lab partners, by the way." She said.

"Oh... To who?" Scott asked.

She gave Scott an amused look. "To you dummy."

Stiles groaned to herself. This was going from bad to worse.

"Me? I mean, are you sure?" Scott stuttered.

Wow, and Stiles thought she was awkward.

"Yeah." Allison said, like it was the stupidest question in the world, which it kinda was. "This way, I have an excuse to bring you home and study."

Scott's face contorted into surprise, excitement, and horror all at the same time.

"You don't mind, do you?" Allison asked.

Scott shrugged again, in a spasm-like movement. "I just... Don't want to bring your grade down." He stuttered.

Allison frowned. "Maybe I can bring your grade up." She said, smiling. "Come to my place tonight. 8:30?"

"Tonight." Scott squawked.

"8:30." Allison confirmed with a large grin.

Stiles shook her head. And just when she thought it couldn't get worse.

"Let's get settled." Coach said.

Allison reached down into her bag, presumably to fetch her books.

'Smooth.'Stiles mouthed to Scott.

He raised his hands and gave her a deer-in-the-headlights look.

She rolled her eyes.

"Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading." Coach said, then glared over in the corner of the room. "Greenberg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading."

The boy in question pouted and put his hand down.

Coach searched the room. "How about... McCall."

And ladies and gentlemen the horror just keeps on coming.

"What?" Scott asked, dumbly.

"The reading." Coach repeated.

"Last night's reading?" Scott asked.

Stiles groaned.

"How about the reading of the Gettysburg Address?" Coach said, sarcastically.

"What?" Scott said, obviously not understanding.

"That's sarcasm." Coach said, looking unamused. "You familiar with the term, "Sarcasm" McCall?"

Scott looked back at Stiles with a raised eyebrow and a small grin. "Very."

Stiles nodded her head, smugly.

"Did you do the reading or not?" Coach asked, growing frustrated.

"I think I forgot." Scott said quietly.

"Nice work, McCall." Coach said, dryly. "It's not like you're not averaging a D in this class."

The class snickered.

"Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D." Coach said, leaning forward.

A low beeping filled Stiles' ears. She gasped quietly and snatched up coaches phone. She winced.

Scott's heart rate was on the rise.

"How about you summarize the previous night's reading."

Scott didn't answer.

"No? How about the night before that."

Still no answer.

"How about you summarize anything you've ever read in your entire life?!" Coach was beginning to have one of his temper tantrums.

"I-"

"No?" Coach asked interrupting Scott.

 _Not today, Coach._ Stiles thought. _Not Scott. Not today._

"A blog? How about- How about the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adults-only warning from your favorite website you visit every night?"

Okay, that was just cruel.

"Anything?"

Scott just sat there silently.

"Thank you, McCall. Thank you." Coach said, turning around. He spun on his heel till he faced them again, turning red. "Goddamn! Thank you, McCall! Thank you for extinguishing my last flicker of hope I have for your generation!"

Stiles bit her lip as the heart monitor beeped, rapidly.

"You just blew it for everybody! Thanks!" The coach shouted. "Next practice, you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's to much reading."

Stiles squeezed her eyes shut, prepared for Scott to go full on werewolf.

But he didn't. In fact, his heart rate slowed down.

She opened her eyes and glanced over.

Scott seemed relaxed, calm, and collected.

Stiles' eyes slowly trailed down to his hand, which was pulled under Allison's desk.

The other girl had laced her fingers with Scott's.

Scott took in a deep breath and squeezed Allison's hand, gently.

Allison smiled and squeezed back.

* * *

A/N: Awwww, Scallison is on the move. Sorry I didn't get this uploaded sooner, very crazy week with the elections. I am so happy it is over. People wont shut up about it though. Facebook is a bloody mess. And my whole family is divided on the matter. It's going to be an interesting thanksgiving. Anyway, follow, favorite, and review. xo Sassy.


	20. E6 Anchor

"It's her." Stiles said as they walked through the halls of the school.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"It's Allison." Stiles clarified. "Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right?"

Scott nodded. "About protecting her."

"Okay, remember the night of the first lacrosse game. You said you could hear her voice out on the field?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I did."

She nodded as well. "So, that's what brought you back so you could score, and then after the game in the locker room you didn't kill her." She thought for a second. "At least, not like how you were trying to kill me." She added.

Scott looked guilty.

"She brings you back, is what I'm saying." Stiles explained.

"No, no, no. But it's not always true." Scott argued. "Because, literally, every time I'm kissing her or touching her-"

"No, that's not the same." Stiles interrupted, because she really did not want Scott to continue. "When you're doing... That." She said, making a flailing hand gesture. "You're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex."

Scott got a dazed look on his face, a small grin spread across his lips.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, sorry." He said sheepishly.

She grinned and shook her head. "That's fine. But let me continue."

He nodded and gave her his full attention.

"Back in the classroom, when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak, I think she actually give you control. She's kind of like an anchor." She explained.

"You mean, because I love her." Scott said.

"Mm-hum. Exactly." Stiles said.

Scott froze. "Did I just say that?" He asked.

Stiles frowned, then smirked with amusement. "Yes, you just said that."

"I love her." Scott said, getting a loopy smile on his face.

"And that's great. Now, moving on-"

"No, no, no, really." He said, looking serious. "I think I'm totally in love with her."

"And that's beautiful, and I'm glad for you. But before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out please? Because you, obviously, can't be around her all the time." Stiles said.

"So, what do I do?" Scott asked.

Stiles sighed. "I don't know yet." She blinked and stared off into space, thoughtfully.

"Oh no." Scott groaned. "You're getting an idea, aren't you?"

She bobbed her head up and down. "Yeah."

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?"

"Maybe." She said, figuring out the best way to move forward with her plan.

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?"

"Yeah, definitely. Come on."

* * *

"What are we doing?" Scott asked as Stiles dragged him around to the back parking lot.

"You'll see." She said, stopping him. "Stay."

He rolled his eyes at her.

She nodded. "Now, do you have your keys?"

Scott fished his keys out of his pocket.

"Perfect. Hold em up, like so." She said, lifting a key into the air. "Now, whatever happens, just think about Allison. Try to find her voice like you did at the game, got it?" She asked.

He looked suspicious, but nodded.

"Okay, just keep holding it right there." She said, then pulled out her keys and glanced at the group of older guys that were bunched up by the entrance, before doing something she always wanted to do. She dragged her key across the trucks paint job, wincing at the screeching noise. She nodded, satisfied with her work, then backed away several paces.

Scott's mouth was open wide.

"Hey, hey, hey! Dude! What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro!" She shouted, pointing at him, then glancing at the group off guys.

One of which, the owner of the defaced vehicle, turned red in the face. "What the hell!" He shouted. The big muscly guy stomped over to Scott and punched him right in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Ow! Oh my god! Wow." Stiles said wincing as blow after blow landed on her best friend, as Mr. Muscles' friends joined him.

She pulled out the heart monitor and bit her lip.

It was beeping rapidly. His heart rate was making it into the nineties.

"Come on, Scott. Stay calm." She breathed.

The heart monitor went up even more, entering the hundreds.

"Scott. Come on, buddy." She said nervously. Maybe this was a bad idea. She glanced around and saw Mr. Harris coming close. She could flee but it was too late, he already saw her.

"Stop, stop it, right now!" Mr. Harris shouted, pulling the older boys off Scott just as the heart monitors beeping silenced.

Scott had successfully lowered his heart rate, but it was way to early to celebrate.

"What do you idiots think you're doing!" The teacher shouted, glaring at both of them.

The older group had scrambled, so Mr. Harris's focus was only on them.

Stiles winced. Something told her she would be spending part of her afternoon in detention.

* * *

Stiles mouth was puckered. She hated detention. Nothing but half an hour of pure agony. Her ADHD made it almost unbearable to sit still for long, but Mr. Harris would glare if she so much as shifted.

"Excuse me, sir." Scott said.

Mr. Harris looked up from the papers on his desk.

"I know it's detention and all, but I'm supposed to be at work and I don't want to get fired."

Mr. Harris ignored his pleas.

Scott sat back down and sighed, then glanced at Stiles. "You knew I would heal." He said in a low voice.

"Yep." Stiles said flatly.

"So, you did that to help me learn?" He asked.

"Yep."

"But partly to punish me."

She snorted. "Absolutely."

He frowned. "Stiles." He said, in a tone that said things were about to get deep. "You're my best friend and I can't have you being angry with me."

Stiles sighed. "I'm not angry anymore." She admitted. "Frustrated? Yes. But I'm not angry." She let out another sigh and faced her friend. "Look, you have something Scott, okay? Whether you want it or not you can do things that nobody else can do. So that means you don't have a choice anymore, it means you have to do something." She said.

Scott nodded seriously. "I know and I will" He promised.

She smiled at him and punched his shoulder softly.

"Alright." Mr. Harris said.

She looked up.

"Both of you out of here."

Stiles scrambled for her items and darted out of the room, shouting a quick thank you behind her. She bolted out towards her jeep, then stopped to see Isaac leaning against it.

"Isaac?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "Hey, Stiles." He said walking over.

"Look, I am so, so, so, sorry about yesterday. It's just, I got caught up and- well, that's my excuse. Forgive me?" She asked hopefully.

He shrugged. "I might be willing to over look it, if..."

"If?" Stiles asked. She could feel Scott's stare on her back.

He motioned over to a tan car. "My dad's out of town. I have his car and there's a real good movie on at the cinema. What do you say?"

She beamed. "I would love to."

* * *

A/N: Alright, I have a lot to talk about. Number one, this is a shorter chapter, yes. Because I will not be publishing for a week or so, deer hunting season is starting Tuesday in Michigan. It is a huge family tradition to take a few days off for hunting, so I quickly wrote this chapter so you would have something. Number two, a lot of people didn't take very kindly to me canceling Isaac and Stiles date, so I squeezed this in. I swear to you, this date will happen. So you can put the pointy objects down. And finally number 3, I have created a Facebook. The name is Saskia Robert, there I will be posting when the story chapters are coming out, accepting plot ideas, and other things. If you could go and follow me that would be awesome. Well, by for now. xo Sassy.


	21. E6 Be A Man Wolf Not A Teen Wolf

"That was the best movie ever." Stiles said as they walked out of the movie theater and into the lobby.

Isaac grinned. "I'm glad you like it." He said.

They stood near the doors.

"Thanks for bringing me here." Stiles said, smiling,

"Thank you. If you didn't agree to come here, I would of had to stay home and eat ramen noodles." He said shrugging.

She laughed.

"I had fun." Isaac said.

"Me too." She admitted. "This was a fun date."

He gave her a hopeful look. "So, you wouldn't mind maybe going on another?" He asked.

She beamed. "I would love too."

He grinned and opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment her phone vibrated in her pocket.

She frowned and tugged it out. "I'm so sorry, but my dad's on duty. If something happened I'd wanna know about it." She explained.

He held up his hands. "Totally understandable." He said.

She groaned at the name on her phone. "S'cuse me." She said.

He nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Stiles stepped out of the cinema and went around the corner. "What." She snarled.

"I need to you come to the school. It's urgent." Scott demanded.

"I'm on a date and your ruining it! Again!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. But Derek thinks my boss is the alpha. I caught him beating the hell out of him. I need to convince Derek that he's not the alpha, but I'll need back up."

Stiles groaned. "To hell with that. I'm not coming."

* * *

"I am so sorry." Stiles said for the fifth time as Isaac pulled into the parking lot.

"Stiles, it's fine. I have to get home anyway." He said, reassuringly.

She shrugged. "Well, it would of made me feel better if you had let me pay for the fast food." She said, crumbling up the burger wrapper and stuffing it into the bag.

"A gentleman doesn't bring a pretty girl on a date and let her pay. It's a pride thing."

She let out a bark of laughter. "Text me?" She asked.

He nodded. "Sure."

She opened the car door and climbed out.

Isaac looked over at the black Camero, where Scott and Derek were having a face off. "You sure you don't want me to stick around?" He asked, looking concerned.

She grinned at him. "Thanks, but I'll be fine. See you." She said.

He nodded. "Be safe." Isaac said.

"Always." She said, shutting the door. She made sure Isaac was well out of sight before marching over to Scott and slapping him hard across the face.

"Ow!" He shouted, cupping his cheek.

"I am going to kill you." She snarled.

Derek gave her a surprised look.

"You know what? Kill you isn't good enough. I'm going to push you in a vat of boiling oil, then I'm going to drag your ass out and toss you into a pile of silver needles." She ranted as she walked past them and stomped towards the school.

Scott sighed. "I said I was sorry." He muttered as he followed her.

* * *

They made their way to the principal's office.

Scott had explained everything on the way there, so she knew precisely what they were doing.

"Okay, one question." Stiles said as she sat down in the secretary's chair. "What are you going to do if the alpha doesn't show up?"

Scott shrugged. "I don't know."

She shook her head. "And what are you gonna do if he does show up?" She asked, folding her arms.

"I don't know."

"Good plan." She said dryly, before picking up the mic and setting it in front of him. "One more thing." She said.

Scott paused. "If you bring the alpha here, does that make you part of his pack?" She asked.

He grimaced. "I hope not."

She nodded. "Yeah, me too." She motioned to the mic. "All you."

Scott nodded. He cleared his throat and clicked the button, mouth opened. The noise that came out of Scott's mouth was shrill, and made Stiles want to stab herself in the ears repeatedly, with the bluntest spoon she could find.

"Was that okay?" Scott asked, when he finished his ear torture. "I mean that was a howl, right?"

She winced. "It was something, alright."

He frowned. "Well, what did it sound like to you?"

Stiles hesitated.

"Well?"

"Like a cat being choked to death, Scott." She said, rubbing her temples.

"What do I do?" Scott asked, panicking. "How am I supposed to do this?"

She got up and got behind him massaging his shoulders. "Listen to me."

He nodded.

"You're calling the alpha, alright?" She asked. "Be a man, be a werewolf, not a teen wolf."

He nodded. "Be a werewolf." He echoed.

She nodded and backed up. "Do it."

* * *

"I'm going to kill you both." Derek snarled. "What the hell was that?" He asked, pointing to the speakers. "What are you trying to do? Attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry, not sorry." Stiles said, grinning.

"I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott said sheepishly.

"Yeah, it was loud and it was awesome!" Stiles exclaimed. She turned to Scott. "You are totally forgiven."

Scott grinned.

"Shut up." Derek said, eyes widening slightly.

She pouted at him. "Don't be such a sourwolf."

There was a low growling that set her on edge.

Scott peeked around Derek and into the Camero. "What'd you do with him?" He asked, looking at Derek in shock.

"What?" Derek asked, genuinely surprised. He turned around. "I didn't do anything."

Stiles went ridged, her jaw slackened. "Derek!" She screamed, but it was too late.

Derek couldn't of reacted quick enough.

The claws dug into the flesh of his back and blood spurted out of his mouth. The beta was raised several inches above the ground. Shock, fear, and horror flashed over his face and then, there was nothing. The life had left his eyes.

The alpha flung Derek like a rag doll across the parking lot.

He hit the wall and fell the ground, unmoving. Derek was dead.

* * *

A/N: Well, a lot has happened in this chapter, hasn't it? This is rather short, with work and deer hunting I haven't been able to write a lot, but I figured I better get one out there. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you all. xo Sassy.


	22. E7 Run Boy Run

Somebody screamed, and from the ache in Stiles' throat that somebody had to have been her.

Scott grabbed her arm and dragged her into the school.

They slammed the doors shut, looking frantically for the alpha.

"Lock it, lock it!" Scott exclaimed.

"Do I look like I have a key?!" She shouted.

"Grab something!"

"Like what?!" She threw her arms out to motion to the bare hallway.

"Anything!" Scott exclaimed, looking around in a panic.

Stiles risked a peek out the window. She couldn't see the alpha, which both made her feel relieved and horrified at the same time. Then she saw the boat cutters Scott had used to cut the lock on the school.

The werewolf in question followed her gaze to the tool. "No." He protested.

"Yes." She said.

"Stiles, no. Don't."

But it was too late, she slipped out the door, dodging Scott's grabbing hands. She snatched up the boat cutters. And looked around. The alpha was nowhere in sight, her jeep was close by maybe they could make a run for it.

"Stiles!" Scott's muffled voice screamed.

She looked back at him.

"Come back, come back!" He shouted, pointing frantically at something behind her.

She frowned and scanned the area.

"The alpha!" Scott screamed as her eyes landed on the beast.

Her limbs quaked and she bolted for the doors.

The alpha roared and ran out from behind Derek's Camaro.

Scott had the door open so she could dart in. Then, like the graceless elephant she was, she tripped on her shoelaces and fell onto the ground. She scrambled to her feet and shoved the handles of the boat cutters through the handles of the doors.

Scott peeked out the window. "Where is it? Where did it go?" He asked.

"You think I know?" She asked, doubled-over, gasping for air.

He glanced at the door and winced. "That won't hold, will it?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Stiles looked at the boat cutters.

The alpha lifted Derek like he was a rag doll. The chances of the metal withstanding the alpha's strength was about as much chance as Scott and Jackson hooking up.

"Probably not."

* * *

"The desk!" Stiles said as they rushed into the classroom.

They placed themselves on either sides of the desk and began to push it towards the door.

She winced as it screeched, loudly. "No, no, stop." Stiles said, re-analyzing her original plan. "The door's not gonna keep it out."

"I know." Scott said, looking helpless.

"It's your boss." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"Deaton, the alpha, your boss."

"No." Scott said, refusing to believe it.

"Yes, murdering psycho werewolf." She hissed.

"That can't be."

"Really? He disappears and that thing shows up 10 seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air?" She asked. "That's to convenient to be a coincidence."

"It's not him." Scott said.

"He killed Derek!" She said.

He looked shocked as if that thought never crossed his mind. "No, Derek's not dead. He can't be dead."

Stiles grunted. "Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead and we're next." She said.

Scott's shoulders sagged, obviously coming to terms with the situation. "Okay, just what do we do?" He asked.

"We get to my jeep, we get out of here, and you seriously think about quitting your job, good?" Stiles asked.

Scott was apparently in no state to argue or come up with a better plan, because he nodded and walked over to the windows. He attempted to tug one open but Stiles stopped him.

"No, they don't open. The school's climate-controlled." She said.

"Then we break it."

Stiles stared at her friend with a look of pure shock.

That was his big plan? Granted her's was no masterpiece. But did he forget the freaking werewolf with super hearing that wanted to kill them?

"Which will make a lot of noise." She said, instead of the snarky comment she wanted to shoot at him.

"Then- Then we run really fast."

Stiles raised an eyebrow and looked out the window and towards her jeep, which was several dozen yards away or so.

"Really?" She asked, looking back at him with a dull expression. "Unless you plan on giving me a piggy back ride, think of something else."

But Scott's attention wasn't on her, it was on something out the window.

For a chilling moment, she thought the alpha was out there, but after a brief scan, she saw nothing, nothing except... "What the hell!" She shouted, pressing closer to the window. "Why is the hood of my jeep bent!"

At that moment, something crashed through the window, sending shattered glass raining down on them.

They crouched on the floor and watched in horror as a battery skidded across the floor, before coming to a halt.

"That's my battery." Stiles whispered in a mix of shock and anger. She turned to get up just to make sure the alpha wasn't near by, attempting to send the rest of the jeep through the window.

Scott grabbed her arm. "Don't move." He hissed.

Stiles gave him a wide-eyed look. "We have to move."

"He could be right outside." Scott protested.

"He is right outside." She retorted, pulling her arm from Scott's tight grasp. "Now, let me just take a look."

He sighed and got up with her.

They both kept low to avoid being seen, or having other objects thrown at their heads.

"Anything?" Stiles asked as she squinted to see in the dark.

"No." Scott said, his eyes turning yellow as he scanned the darkness.

"Move now?" She asked.

He nodded. "Move now."

They darted out into the hallways.

"This way." Scott said.

"No, no, no." Stiles said, grabbing his arm.

"What?" Scott asked confused.

"Somewhere without windows." She said.

"Every single room in this building has windows!"

She paused Scott was right. "What about somewhere with less windows, then."

A light bulb went off over Scott's head. "The locker room." He said.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed.

* * *

"Okay, call your dad." Scott ordered as they slipped into the locker room and shut the door.

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, anything. A gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot fulled with cop cars it'll take off."

"What if it doesn't?" Stiles asked. "What if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop in sight? Including my dad?" After the incident with the Sheriff getting hit by the car, Stiles had been pretty obsessed with her dad's safety. She lost one parent, she really didn't feel like becoming an orphan.  
"They have guns." Scott was saying.

"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane-laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?"

"Then, we-we have to- we have to find a way out and just run for it." Scott said, desperation filling his tone.

"There's nothing near the school for at least a mile." She said. It didn't look like luck was on their side.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott asked.

Stiles nodded, hope filling her chest. "That could work. We go outside, we get the keys off his body." She shuddered and gagged at the thought. "And then we take his car." It felt like stealing, but what other option did they have? Besides Derek couldn't use it if he was dead.

"And him." Scott said.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, him too." She said. It would be inhumane to just leave him to rot.

There was a faint clattering that made Stiles' heart stop.

Scott looked at her, eyes full of terror. "Hide."

* * *

A/N: Well, another cliffhanger. Sorry about the (really) long delay. No excuses other than the fact that I just haven't felt up to writing recently. I'm hoping that will pass really quickly. I can't believe we're half way through this book. I plan on stopping at the end of season 1. Don't know if I will continue after that it depends on whether or not you guys think I should. Btw, come find me on facebook. I would love to be friends with you guys! My name is Saskia Robert (Sassy). Also, a few special thanks to a good friend of my (Angelstar Watt or Lambsquad on Wattpad) for giving this chapter a look over with fresh eyes to catch any mistakes. Anyway, review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you next time. xo Sassy.


	23. E7 Curiosity Killed The Cat

Stiles opened a locker and dove in, ignoring Scott's hissed protests.

He grunted and climbed in the locker opposite of her's. He, obviously, didn't have a better idea.

Her heart was racing and she was panting heavily. She covered her mouth and sent up a prayer.

Someone walked in.

She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists in a effort to stop shaking, but that didn't work. It just made her shake harder. She peeked nervously out the slots in the locker.

A dark form was in front of the locker Scott was in.

Her heartbeat was frantic as she thought of ways to distract the alpha from Scott without getting herself killed. But before she could think of anything, the locker burst open.

Whether Scott opened it or the dark figure did, she didn't know, but there was a loud scream.

"Son of a bitch!" The janitor shouted as Stiles removed herself from the locker.

"Shh! Quiet!" She hissed.

"Quiet my ass!" He shouted. "What the hell are you trying to do!? Kill me?! Both of you out!"

"Just listen for half a second okay?" Stiles squawked as they were shoved towards the door.

"Not okay!" The janitor roared. "Get the hell out of here, right now!" He shoved them out of the door.

"Just one second to explain!" Stiles said.

"Just shut up and go!" It was the last words the janitor said, before his legs were pulled out from under him. He screamed as he was dragged back into the locker room.

Growling and more screams filled the air.

Stiles practically had to drag Scott away. "No use!" She shouted. "He's gone!"

Scott whimpered.

They ran towards the back exit of the school, throwing there weight up against the doors, only to grunt out from pain.

Scott wiggled his head out to look and groaned. "What the hell! It's a dumpster!" He exclaimed, pulling his head back in. "He pushed it in front of the door to block us in."

Panic filled Stiles chest. She began pushing on the door desperately. "Come on, help me!" She shouted.

"Stiles, stop!" Scott said, pulling her away to walk down the hall.

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school." She whimpered, leaning heavily against him.

"We're not going to die."

She had to calm down or she was going to give herself a panic attack, but she couldn't. The more she tried to calm down, the more panicked she became. "God, what is he doing? What does he want?" She asked.

"Me." Scott said, stopping for a minute to let Stiles breathe. "Derek says it's stronger with a pack."

"Yeah, great." She said, managing to calm herself down. "A psychotic werewolf whose into teamwork. That's-that's beautiful."

Scott looked relieved that she was no longer in danger of having a heart attack.

She stilled though as she looked out the window.

Scott followed her gaze to the building across from them.

The alpha was barely visible in the dark, standing next to the chimney. It watched them with a careful eyes before, to Stiles horror, running towards them at full speed.

* * *

"We have to do something." Stiles said as walked as quietly and quickly as possible.

"Like what?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it. Something." She said.

In the distance, there was the not to promising sound of glass shattering. Growling and the thumps of feet came closer. He had to be practically in front of them.

Stiles gulped. She had to do something or they were goners. She pulled the door to the boiler room opened quietly, and drew her keys out from her pocket.

"Wait a minute!" Scott hissed.

She shushed him and raised the keys into the air, before flinging them into the boiler room.

A loud snarl filled the air as the alpha charged into the room.

Stiles slammed the door on it. "The desk!" She shouted.

Scott caught onto her plan quickly and slid the heavy desk in front of the room, vertically to the door.

The alpha smashed against the door, but the desk wedged it shut by pressing against a brick wall.

Scott slid across the desk to try and pull her away, but Stiles was unfortunately gifted with curiosity. So, instead of letting herself be pulled away, she climbed up onto the desk.

"What are you doing!?" Scott hissed.

"I'm getting good look at it." She said, peering through the small grate covered window.

"Are you crazy!" Scott exclaimed.

She raised an eyebrow. "Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not gonna get out." She shone her flashlight into the room. Growling erupted, causing her heart to jump. She couldn't see him but he was definitely there. "Yeah, that's right." She said, cockily. "We got you."

Red eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Will you shut up." Scott said, looking nervous.

"I'm not scared of this thing." Stiles said indignantly. That was a lie, she was terrified of it.

A louder growl echoed from the boiler room, she turned to it.

"I'm not scared of you!" She exclaimed. "Right, cause you're in there and were out here."

Scott grabbed her arm and pulled her off of the desk.

"You're not going anywhere!" She shouted.

There was a stomach lurching crash and a creaking.

"Oh shit." Stiles murmured. What the hell did her big mouth just get them into.

* * *

Stiles bent over panting heavily.

Scott and his goddamn werewolf stamina recovered from their full on sprint quite quickly. Instead of looking absolutely exhausted, he looked confused his head tilted slightly. "Do you hear that?" He asked curiously.

"Hear what?" She gasped out.

"It sounds like a phone ringing."

She paused and held her breath for a moment. All she heard was the pounding of her heart, and the blood rushing in her ears.

"I know that ring." Scott said turning pale. "It's Allison's phone."

"Allison?" Stiles asked. "You sure?"

Scott nodded. "Give me your phone." He ordered.

Stiles blinked at him. Why would... Oh. She handed over her cell. "Allison's on speed dial. I figured if you weren't going to answer your phone in a emergency, maybe she would."

Scott snatched the device from her hands, completely ignoring her comment.

As Scott spoke to his girlfriend, Stiles strained to listen for any signs of the alpha, but unfortunately she didn't have super hearing, so it was limited as to what she could hear around Scott.

"Come on, we have to get to the lobby." He said, grabbing her arm and tugging her.

"Uh, Scott." Stiles said. "The lobby is the other way."

"Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott demanded as he and Stiles walked into the lobby.

"Because you asked me to." Allison said, in a matter of fact voice.

"I asked you to?" Scott asked, surprised.

She pulled out her phone and held it in front of him.

Scott and Stiles looked at it in surprise.

Scott hadn't had time to even think about Allison (which was saying something), much less text her.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" Allison said quietly.

"Because I didn't." Scott said, looking terrified. "Did you drive here?"

She shrugged. "Jackson did."

"Jackson's here, too?" Stiles asked.

Allison nodded. "And Lydia." She turned to Scott. "What's going on? Who sent this text?" She asked.

Stiles was not going to touch that one with a ten foot pole, leave wolfie boy and his quick wits to figure that one out. Right now, she was way more concerned about the voice shouting her name out. "Isaac?" She asked quietly.

Sure enough, just as Lydia and Jackson walked in through a door, Isaac walked through another looking confused and clutching a red jacket in his hands.

With a groan, Stiles realized it was her red jacket. She walked quickly over to the boy. "What are you doing here?" She asked, fear lacing her tone.

"You left this in my car. It's a chilly night, I figured you would need it." He said, looking concerned. "What happened to your jeep?"

"Doesn't matter." She said. "We need to leave."

"Yeah, let's go. Now." Scott said quickly.

The group headed for the exit.

They were almost home free, when there was a crackling of noise and an explosion of wood and plaster came raining down in front of them.

One of the girls screamed, it wasn't Stiles, because her throat locked up as she watched the alpha land on the ground with a loud thud.

"Run!" Scott screamed.

* * *

A/N: Another cliff hanger. I know. I'm horrible. Lemme know what you guys think, I love hearing from you. xo Sassy.


End file.
